Recollections
by Moonchild101713
Summary: Edward had left Bella in New moon to a terrible fate, and now thirty years later she is a vampire. They become neighbors, but who will be the Cullen to remember her? What will happen at school! Rated T just in case.
1. Neighboors

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything except the plot to this story. That has come from my imagination. **

Bella's POV

Thirty years ago I was changed. Edward gone. All of them gone, leaving Jacob as my stronghold. Laurent, Victoria, their eyes still pierce into my mind. How they randomly came up to my house and attacked me, almost killing me. I would be dead now if it weren't for Jacob and the rest of the pack.

Renée, dead. Charlie, dead. Phil, dead.

I was thought dead in forks too, but when I went back there two months ago no one noticed me, except for Jacob.

That visit was one I really didn't want. Billy had died the year before, and every time I saw Jacob, my stomach ripped slightly. The hole wasn't as big as it was for my miss for Edward, but it still was there.

I was now in France, living my days in misery. To keep my mind off my depression I had started to paint. Painting only pictures off the meadow, and their house, and Ed- Edward. I had to force that name into my head.

My paintings were getting wonderful reviews, and many people wanted to buy them, but I felt the need to keep them. They were my only memory.

I picked up an old picture of the Bella Swan from the past and smiled. I look almost exactly the same, if it weren't for my hair being chopped to the ear, and my eyes being now a golden honey. I still looked like the same Bella, Edward had first met.

The school on the other block had sent me a registration earlier in the summer, so I thought what would be so bad about going back to school? My acceptance letter had come in the mail yesterday, and I was surprised to notice even though my appearance staid the same, I was forced into tenth grade. Apparently I looked extremely young . . . or vulnerable.

I was sitting on my couch waiting for the time to pass by. School was to start in an hour, and I was ready to meet some new people, not necessarily vampires, but a person to confide things to none the less.

My eyes drifted off into another realm, and I felt a wave of relaxation wash over me.

My eyes popped open. When was the last time I felt something like that happened to me? I heard a bang and a crash come from the house next door and froze in my tracks as I noticed seven gorgeous people walk into their new home. One stood out more then the rest. His bronze colored hair stood out in all the gloomy weather.

I almost screamed out his name, but then decided against it. What would he do if he saw me now? How would I react? What would happen when they come over to introduce themselves? Would they still remember me?

I shuddered at the last part wishing that they would. I looked around my small cottage and flung my clothes over my head. I rushed into the hot water of the shower, and let the water warm my freezing body. The fireplace was lit, so even if I wanted to stay unnoticed, they would still know someone was in here.

My muscles relaxed and I heard a slight knock on the door. Please let that be anther person wanting to buy another one of my painting, not one of the Cullens.

I stepped out of the shower and dried off and was dressed before the person had another second to knock on the door. I rushed to it and opened it reluctantly only to be relieved when a random person gave out a small shriek. I closed the door on the girls face after handing her a picture of my 'Meadow' picture. I heard her walk away from the house, and up to the Cullens door.

I looked at the clock, and was surprised to see the clock saying 7:30. Only thirty minutes left until school. Oh no. What if the Cullens were going back to school too! What if they were going to my school!

Alice's POV

Edward was moping. Still moping from the 'incident' with Bel-. No I shouldn't even think that name, for if he was to hear. Oh, that would be bad.

Rosalie was driving to our new home in France. Esme and I were sitting in the car with her and Edward. Bad choice. He has become the most depressing Vampire on the whole of the planet.

"Rosalie will you please drive faster!" I said pointing to the house at the end of the driveway. "That is our house"

"What?" Rose asked me making me slap her arm in protest. She winced saying "I know that is our house Alice. Jeez."

Esme was sitting in the backseat with Edward, trying to console him. School today. First day. New school, many new people. Maybe Edward will find another Bella. Hopefully he will, but that is our hope. Not his. He wants to keep her memories, but how in the world can he keep them when they cause him such pain?

I slipped out of the front seat as Rosalie put the car into park. "Come on! We only have a few minutes until we have to leave!" I said grabbing Edwards arm and pulling him through the front door of the house. "Go get ready" I ordered him.

"I am ready" He said between clenched teeth. "ready to face the stupid school here that will not once again contain her"

Esme frowned as Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett came running up the steps causing Emmett to hit the door with a loud bang. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl look out the window in shock. "Get in here now Emmett!" I said pulling on his sleeve. "Our neighbor is concerned about us"

Jasper let out a wave of relaxation hit me and he probably sent it out to the girl next door too. "Thank you Jasper" Carlisle said picking up the box Emmett dropped. "Esme, I think they should start heading to school now don't you think?"

"yes" Esme said examining the walls of the house. "I think they should be there early today, to make a good impression" she looked over at me then her eyes turned to Edward. "You go with them alright?"

"Sure" he mumbled blankly.

" Let me just go grab a few things for Edward" I said walking over to the box in the corner of the room. I ruffled through a few things and I heard Edward let out a stifled gasp.

"Alice" he said walking over to my side.

"Here" I said handing him a picture for each of his binders. "You need this, or else you will look so depressed in school"

Edward looked down at the picture of Bella and himself at her birthday party, then smiled at me. The smile didn't touch his eyes. "Thanks"

"Your welcome"

"Alright you five" Esme said walking over to Emmett and placing a hand on his shoulder. "off to school to meet some new friends"

Bella's POV

I watched out of my window as the Cullens discussed there plans ahead of them. "Of coarse Alice" I said watching them all get into her yellow Porsche. "You'll meet some new friends, then you'll meet me"

**HOLA! This is my first story like this and I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Please Review! **

**-Moonchild101713**


	2. Lunch

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything except the plot to this story. That has come from my imagination. **

Bella's POV

Time to face the facts. I waited outside my first class room feeling, with a hole in my stomach, that one of the Cullens was in there. Class started in five mintues, and it was probably better to get in there early, but I was scared to enter the room.

As I opened the door, I caught so many scents go through my nose. I smelled one that I remembered perfectly. Alice. There she was sitting in the back corner staring at the wall blankly, much like the first time I had seen her.

I fussed around with my hair that now had bleached tips. Hopefully that would set her off and she wouldn't remember who I am. I crammed myself into the closest open desk and sighed in relief. She hadn't noticed me. Yet.

Math passed with nothing coming out of Alice's mouth then a correct answer. When I heard her, I almost fainted. Her voice was the one I remembered, and I only wished Edward was the same as well.

The bell went off signaling the end of class, and I was out of the door before Alice could get a real glance at me. As much as I wanted to see them, I had no idea if I really wanted them to see me.

The school day passed quickly, until it came time for lunch. I walked into the lunch room to find the Cullen family missing. "Probably going to sit in a table staring at opposite walls the whole time" I said grabbing a tray full of food that I wouldn't be eating.

I stared at the doorway, until finally I got my first glimpse of Edward in thirty years. His eyes were droopy, but still that honey golden color I had now. His face was somber, and his stance had fallen increasingly. They pilled food onto their trays and walked to the opposite end of the room. Perfect. Now I can watch them, and see if anything changed over the years away.

Emmett was the first one to pick up on the conversation. "So Edward, see anyone you like yet?"

"Shut up Emmett" he growled.

"Okay" Emmett said ignoring Edward, looking slightly scared himself.

I was staring intently at Alice, waiting to see if she would have a vision, and if she would, would I be in it.

Her head jerked up toward mine and our eyes met. Her eyes widened in alarm then she turned back to the table. "look over at the other side of the room. There is a girl that I seem to remember, but I don't know where"

Suddenly Rosalie's, Emmett's, and Jasper's eyes were all staring straight into my face. "I recognize her too, but from where?" Rosalie said back towards Alice

"There is something different about her though, don't you think?" Jasper said still looking over at me in confusion.

"She's probably just another mortal we've met somewhere else, and can't seem to remember her name" Edward said robotically.

"I don't think so Edward" Emmett said suddenly. They all took their stances again. Looking at different walls like they did so many years ago.

I let my mind slip away through a tube and pry its way into Edwards brain. 'Look up' I ordered him, using my gift of manipulation.

He sat there looking at his food, until I ordered him a bit fiercer with a quick hand movement upward forcing his jaw to lift and his eyes to rest into mine. That was a bad choice. Immediately his brow became furrowed and he shook his head turning away from me.

'Look at me!'

I ordered him once more. This time his gaze didn't leave my face, but Emmett noticed his actions. "Found someone you like?"

"Emmett" Alice warned

"It's just. . . doesn't she remind you of . . ." Edward said loosing gaze with me but turning his head back to the table "Bella"

"Bella?" Jasper said turning to face me once more. "Yeah she does, but there are a few things that I think Bella would never do that this girl has done"

"Like what?" Rosalie questioned Jasper

"Well" he started "If Bella saw us – if she were alive- she would come and sit with us immediately don't you think? I mean, Edward knew she would be in a terrible state after he left her, and she would be frantic at the sight of us"

"Yeah that is true, but Edward, you can't really think that that girl is Bella. She's a vampire I can tell it, but look at her and look at that picture of Bella. Do they look alike?" Emmett asked pointing down at a book that was next to Edward's tray.

"Yes, but-"

"But Bella had died many years ago" Emmett said making Edward look back over at me curiously.

"I know that. It's just. . . I can't hear her thoughts" Edward said looking over back at Jasper whose eyes widened then turned to mine.

'Bella? Bella Swan?' his lips mouthed the words.

I smiled back at him and nodded. He smiled back and nodded. 'talk later' he mouthed once more in my direction.

"Sure" I said loud enough, so that when I said it all pairs of vampire eyes in the room landed down onto my face, making me self-conscience.

Bella POV

School was rough the first day, and I had only one class with the vampire that I adored the most.

By the time I had gotten back to my small cottage I was surprised to see Esme walking over to my house and knocking on the door.

I climbed through an open back window then went to answer the door. "coming" I said quietly sure that she was going to hear me.

When I opened the door Esme smiled and put out a hand. "Hello, I'm Esme Cullen. My family and I just moved in this morning next door. Are your parents home?"

I accepted Esme's hand, and she noticed how frigid my fingers were. "No, I don't live with my parents. I . . . really don't have any" I said closing my eyes and smiling back up at her.

Esme took in my appearance then and there and realized that I was a vampire fairly quickly. "Vamp?" she asked

"yes"

"Well then" her smile widened "would you like to join my family tonight at a family meeting?"

"Oh" I said looking over to the three storied house. "I really don't want to intrude"

"Oh dear" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me with her "you wont be intruding at our house. Anyway we are all vampires!"

I laughed at that, and quickly agreed. "Yes we are"

As I was pulled into there living room, I saw Carlisle straightening a picture on a wall. He turned sharply around and gave me a warm and comforting smile. "Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen. How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?" I asked politely

"Good thanks. Now I must ask your name. My children have been talking about meeting you at school and they never mentioned a name" Carlisle said getting curious.

"Oh" I thought to myself "I'm Isabelle Swan" Isabelle. Slightly different from Isabella, maybe they won't notice.

"Isabelle Swan?" He asked me once more "well very nice to meet you"

"Thank you" I said as Jasper came running down the long steps and walked over to me.

"How about we have that chat now Isabelle?" he asked looking over at me. I shrugged my shoulders and he nodded towards Carlisle and Esme "Is it alright if they come too?"

"Um" I said innocently. "I'd rather they not"

"Okay" Jasper said grabbing my hand. "Follow me then"

I followed Jasper through the front door and back into my cottage ignoring the looks I received from Carlisle and Esme. All I could do to them was smile and follow Jasper to my home. He turned on his heals once we were in the kitchen and stared blankly at my face. "Bella" He said walking up to me and giving be a brief hug. "I can't believe you're alive. We saw your tombstone at the Forks Cemetery, and apparently they were wrong about your death"

"Yeah" I said releasing Jasper from the hug and smiling sheepishly back at him. "I was attacked by Victoria and Laurent six months after you guys had left. She killed Renée before she got to me and Charlie"

"I know" Jasper said placing a hand on his head and frowning slightly. "Alice told me"

"Great old Alice huh?"

"Yeah" he looked up into my face with confusion, then decided to ask a question that was obviously burning his insides. "how are you?"

"I'm fine" I said looking up at Jasper and turning my head towards his house where I had just heard Emmett scream at Edward. "Well, at least I know Emmett's still the same"

"Yeah he's still" he paused looking for the right words "loopy"

"Ha! Yeah he is" I said looking over at the front door where Esme was standing waiting for my return. "Do any of them recognize me?"

"Edward thought he did, but his hopes fell immediately" Jasper said walking out of the door.

"Well, I guess I'll have to remind them all. Right?" I said staring at Jaspers eyes where crimson started to form along the edges.

"Pretty much"

We walked back over to the house, as I thought that somehow, through all the terrible fates I have had, I have to remind them of who I am? But how?

**Hey! I was so surprised at all of the reviews I got in just one night. Normally it takes about three days until I get so many. Anyway, this chapter was fun to write. I didn't want Edward to remember her right away, so I made it be Jasper. At first I thought about making it Alice, but then I changed my mind thinking that jasper would be a better component. People have reviewed asking if Bella is a vegetarian, and I hope I got that across in this chapter. She is one. Alright, well I'll see if I can post another chapter in-between homework. Thanks! Please Review!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	3. She Blew It

**Disclaimer: the sad realization is that only Stephanie Meyer owns this. All I own is the plot to this story. Lucky Stephanie Meyer.**

Edward's POV

School is over. Esme is taking to our neighbor, and from what I heard down stairs she is the girl that we were curious about at lunch. She's a vampire. Named Isabelle Swan. Isabelle, close to Isabella. Bella.

I looked around my room and noticed that Carlisle and Esme had already perfectly set the house in order when we were away at school. I must thank Esme for the picture of Bella next to my bed.

Emmett was calling for me down stairs, so I obliged. "What do you want Emmett." I said as I walked down the steps into the TV room.

"We are going to go meet our neighbor"

"Yippee" I said sarcasm falling out of my mouth.

"Yes it is 'yippee', for she is a vampire like the rest of us, and we can spend time with her" Alice said grabbing my arm and dragging me to the couch and shoving me onto it.

"Oh! Here she is" Emmett said jumping up to the couch and sitting on the edge of it.

A short vampire entered the house, her hair short chopped to her ears, with white tips. "Hi" she said feebly walking over to Alice and holding out her hand. "I'm Isabelle Swan"

"Oh that name sounds like Bel-" Rosalie said as she came over to Isabelle and shook her hand. "Sorry Edward" she said her voice recoiling.

I glared at her feeling the need to slap her for saying Bella's name. I hadn't looked at the girl since lunch and I all needed was more of her to remind me of Bella.

Jasper walked in the door behind Isabelle and watched as we all greeted her. "I'm Alice" Alice said pointing to herself, but before she could introduce anyone else, Isabelle interrupted.

"I know. You're Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward" She said hesitatingly saying my name.

My head was still faced down at the floor, and I wasn't looking up at this Isabelle Swan in front of me. 'Look up' My head ordered my once more. "Why?" I said to myself quietly.

'Look up at the girl in front of you Edward' I ordered myself once more. 'LOOK UP'

I lifted my head slowly and was surprised to see the girl standing in front of me looking down questioningly. "How are you?" she asked reaching her hand out to me. 

I took it and shook her hand softly. "I'm reasonably well, considering the events going on in my life"

She nodded and walked away from me to the piano in the back corner. "This is wonderful" She said glazing her hand across the top of it. "Do any of you play?"

"Only Edward does" Rosalie said walking over to the piano and stiffly playing a few notes.

I growled. I know I am the only one that plays, and the only song I play now is Bella's lullaby. "Oh Edward, can you please play a song?" Isabelle pleaded me.

I mumbled something along the lines of "fine" then walked over to the piano's bench and sat down. I stared back up at Isabelle before playing, thinking about how her features almost match Bella's perfectly.

"ah-hem" Carlisle said waiting for my song to play.

My eyes slid away from Isabelle's features and onto the piano's keys. Slowly but softly I heard the lullaby come to my ears, and all of a sudden Isabelle let out a gasp at the first chord.

"Are you alright dear?" Esme said walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

_She's mental! She gasps at the song Edward is playing! Why would she, I mean, she's not Bella. She wouldn't know what it was from! _Emmett thought to himself.

_Isabelle Swan. Wasn't Bella's name__**Isabella Swan**____ I have to ask her if there is any family resemblance. But Bella was killed six months after we left. She wouldn't have a child. She doesn't have a sister, so could this vampire be related to Bella? _Alice was thinking to herself, but as I read her mind she looked over at me with a questioning look.

I shook me head as I continued playing through the song letting my fingers graze across the keys. I stayed out of everyone's mind until I heard Jaspers.

_She's going to blow it. They are going to find out soon enough. Sooner then expected. What will he do? No. He wouldn't. _Jasper looked over at me. _Get out of my head Edward! _

"Yes" Isabelle said quietly. "I'm fine, but" she said staring at me then walking over to Alice. "Would you mind if I go back to my own place now? I need to call someone"

"sure" Carlisle said walking over to Isabelle and showing her the door.

As she started towards the door I saw if all happen to too fast. Her foot caught on a chair, and she fell with great clumsiness to the floor. My fingers lingered on the last chord as she hit the ground with a loud bang.

_She blew it_ Jasper thought in his head.

"hahaha!" Emmett said walking over to Isabelle and helping her stand up. "If I didn't know better, I would say that you are Bella!" He continued to laugh as Isabelle smiled at his joke then turned to the rest of the family.

"It was nice meeting you all. I'll see you soon!" She walked out of the house and ran up to her cottage. I could hear her screaming at herself when she got into the house. "Now, he's going to know that I am her! I tripped and fell just like I used to do. My clumsiness is back anytime I see one of them. How is that?"

I snickered looking over at Rosalie and Emmett who were laughing too now. Jasper just looked depressed. "How about we ask her to sit with us at lunch tomorrow?" he said making Alice's face perk up in delight.

"Oh that would be wonderful!" she said walking over to me and kneeling on the ground. "Is that okay Edward? Please please please please please?"

In regret I nodded and Alice sprang to her feet giving me a bone crushing hug. "Thanks Edward!"

I looked up at the cottage next door and saw that Isabelle was laughing at my expression watching me through the window. Wondering what I was doing. Stalking me.

Bella's POV

So. I had given myself a new name, until they find out. Which will be when? Never? Oh please let it not be never. More like tomorrow? Please!

I looked over and caught a glimpse of Edward's face in his window. He was laughing. They first time I had seen him smile. His eyes caught mine and I shuddered away feeling lousy.

I had other things to do all day besides spy on the Cullens, but they caught my interest and I really wanted them to know who I was. One way to give them a hint was my clumsiness in their house, and Emmett almost caught on! But it seems to me, Edward hasn't had a chance to get my scent yet. Or else if he has it has died away softly.

Tomorrow would be a new day, and I would sit with them at lunch, giving away my scent for Edward to smell, so he could remember who I am.

**I managed it! Another chapter. Well, how did you like this one? Bella shows some old traits in the house and Emmett almost catches on. Edward's mood perked up a little bit and Alice convinced him to let Bella sit with them at lunch. What do you think will happen next? Please Review!**

**- moonchild101713**


	4. Isabelle or Isabella?

**Disclaimer: the sad realization is that only Stephanie Meyer owns this. All I own is the plot to this story. Lucky Stephanie Meyer.**

**Hey guys. Some of you may ask me why I put Bella's new name as Isabelle, that is because I wanted to make only a slight difference to the names. Thanks for the most amazing reviews! I have nine already and I posted the first chapter last night! Thanks! I will be writing tonight and probably tomorrow, but I don't have a study hall, so I won't be able to send anything new after tonight until tomorrow night. Okay, so I have some ideas for this story right now, and I'll get started as soon as I can. **

**Ps. Edward doesn't remember Bella, because of her subtle changes in her personality. Plus he hasn't caught on to her scent yet, but wait to see what happens when he does. **

Edwards POV

I was getting ready for school, when I saw Isabelle next door leave her house and put something on our doorstep. "Package is here" I said loud enough for Esme to hear and soon enough I was being called down the steps.

"What?" I asked in agony "What is so desperate that I had to come down here now?"

"A package" Alice said her eyes glowing in wonder.

I walked over to the lean thin box and almost laughed. "Since when do neighbors give you home welcoming gifts?"

"What?" Emmett asked snatching the box from my hand and placing it down on the table.

"I saw Isabelle drop this on our door step this morning" I said plainly making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh" Rosalie said eyeing the box carefully. "Let's open it then"

Carlisle reached out for the lid of the box and slid it off the bottom carefully. Esme was ruffling through the blue tissue paper covering the gift. When it was revealed, I gasped.

It was a painting. Of me, and Bella. In our meadow. "How did she get this?" I asked to the group at large.

They all looked over at me curiously then turned it over. There on the back read 'Edward and Me, in our Meadow'

Suddenly all the facts came into place. Can't hear her thoughts. Features look exactly like Bella's. She knew all of our names. She gasped at Bella's Lullaby_. Isabelle_ Swan.

Oh my Carlisle!

"Isabelle is Bella!" I said screeching.

Jasper snickered then turned away from the group. "What?" Alice asked her husband. "What, did you already know that Isabelle was Bella?"

"Yeah"

Thwack! "Ow!" Jasper yelled

Thwack, thwack, thwack! "Stop hitting me Alice" Jasper said in a pleading voice.

"You selfish little . . . . . . TOAD!" Alice said hitting Jasper once more with her arm. "You knew all along and didn't tell any of us?"

"JASPER!" I yelled racing forwards towards him. "You are going to DIE!" I said chasing him around the house and finally hitting him over the head with a bat

Bella's POV

I had decided to change a few things to my plan. As I looked around my cottage I spotted my very first 'Meadow' painting that I had made during my first year as a vampire.

I picked it up off of the wall and wrapped it in bubble wrap, and concealed it in a box. On the top of it I wrote 'OPEN TOGETHER'. Hopefully they would catch that. If they didn't, then well. . . I'd have to think of another way to get all of the Cullens attention at once.

My box was placed on their doorstep as I got in the car to head to school. Edward wouldn't be able to miss that even if he tried.

There was a screeching sound form behind me sounding much like a Volvo braking. "Bella!" Jaspers frantic voice came from the left as I reached the parking lot. "Edward" he said zooming up to me and stopping two feet away from the front door to the school. "he's looking for you"

"Tell him" I said desperately "I'll see him in math, or at least lunch"

"You know that really isn't going to stop him or any of them for that matter" he winced "They almost killed me when they found out I knew who you were. Especially Edward"

"Give him all my love" I said walking away from him into the school.

I gleamed in pride as I heard Jaspers words back through my head. They all are happy to see me.

We were in the car now. Heading to school, heading to Bella.

How could Jasper have done this to me? When did he find out? Yesterday at lunch was his answer. How? I have no clue. He didn't say. Why did he kept it a secret?

You want to know the lame truth?

He told me that he wanted to see if we would be able to figure it out on our own. Pretty lame huh? Especially when I didn't have all the facts to take in!

My nose twitched as we reached the school parking lot and Jasper hopped out of the back window running at top speed towards a girl just about to get into the school. Bella. I needed so desperately to catch her scent. I needed to smell her amazing scent that sent my mind into clouds to believe that she was Bella.

Jasper was walking away from Bella back to my Volvo. "Bella says that she'll meet you in class. She also wishes to give you all her love"

I smiled at his remark. "Thanks Jasper" I said closing the door of my Volvo quietly.

There was a breeze and immediately I smelt it. Her scent. There she was standing at the door to the school staring intently at my face. "Edward" was all she said for me to truly believe that she was my Bella.

I ran at my vampire speed up to her and grabbed her around the waist hugging her tightly. "I can't believe it. Bella?" I said looking down into her golden eyes.

"Yes" she replied sweetly

"Oh it truly is you!" I said as I was ambushed by Alice running up to Bella and squeezing her like I had.

"Bella! Oh my Carlisle! I can't believe it is you!" Alice said pushing me back away from Bella and at the wall of the school.

Emmett and Rosalie came slowly up behind us and ruffled Bella's hair. "When were you going to tell us that you are alive?" Rosalie asked.

"Sorry Rose. I haven't had much time to, and I had no idea where you guys were living" Bella said looking up at Rosalie whose blond hair was obscuring her face.

"Well next time" Emmett said with a smile. "Tell us. Poor Edward here was delusional"

"I know" Bella said walking up to me "I saw him"

**Hope you liked it. I'll write again tomorrow and hopefully get another chapter out! Thanks for reading. Please Review!**

**-Moonchild101713 **


	5. Skipping?

**Disclaimer: the sad realization is that only Stephanie Meyer owns this. All I own is the plot to this story. Lucky Stephanie Meyer.**

Bella's POV

Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper all dragged me away from school that day.

"But I can't skip school!" I said desperately trying to get away from Emmett.

"Oh, yes you can" Edward said grabbing me from behind. "You made me suffer like this for a whole while, and now it is your turn to be punished" He said picking me up and placing me into the front seat of his Volvo.

"So" I said looking over to the four vampires outside my window. "Which one of you guys are going to bring my car back?"

As I said this, I regretted it instantly. Rosalie's eyes grew so big that I thought they were going to pop out of her head. "ME!" she said running over to the car and flinging into the front seat.

"Oh come on!" Emmett whined. "Why is it that you always get to drive the car?"

"Because" Rosalie said stepping on the gas and doing a fish tale "I know how to drive, and I love doing it. Now get it"

Alice and Jasper got into the back of the car, while Emmett ran to the front seat and tugged on the door.

"no, no, no!" Rosalie said through the glass.

"What?" Emmett said incredulously

"Alice gets to sit in the front with me" She said pointing at Alice who was buckling her seat in the back.

"Oh" Alice said swiftly getting out of the car and shoving Emmett into the back seat. "Thanks Rose"

They drove off leaving Edward and me alone. We drove for about two minutes in complete silence, before Edward finally spoke. "So, what have you been up to all these years?"

What? That is all he wanted to ask me. Nothing about how my life was when he went away and how I was changed into a vampire? WHAT!? "Oh" I said paranoid. "Nothing really. I've been searching for you guys a lot, but I thought I would take a break this year, and apparently I was able to find you with out trying"

"Carlisle and Esme miss you" Edward stated plainly.

"I thought as much"

There was another minute of silence while we both looked out opposite windows. I was so annoyed now. Edward, doesn't want to know how I was changed? And he hasn't even said sorry or explained why he ran off leaving me in Forks.

"Bella?" He said looking towards me and lifting the hair that had fallen over my eyes. "I'm sorry"

"What?" I asked relieved that he still cared enough about our relationship to try to repair it.

"I . . ." he stumbled over his words "I owe you an apology" He said moving his hand from my hair to my hand holding it softly.

"I feel terrible every time I look at you. Knowing that I caused you great pain, and I . . ." He paused and looked at me quickly "feel like you deserve to hurt me in any way possible. I feel like it is my entire fault that you are a vampire now and that you were attacked by Victoria"

"How do you know that?" I asked looking over at him while he shook his head slowly.

"I read minds, remember?" he said tapping his forehead.

"Oh" I said feeling stupid "that was obvious"

He chuckled slightly, but all of a sudden his face became grave and somber. "I still feel like you should murder me"

"Edward" I said as he pulled into his driveway. "Do you really think I would want to leave you?"

"No, but I still feel like you-"

"I know what you feel like, but why, if I love you, would I want to kill you?" I said opening the door to the car and slowly getting out, releasing his hand.

He froze in his seat, but after awhile, he slowly got out and came to my side. "You still love me?"

"Of course" I said entwining my fingers between his. "Now, I really want to see Esme and Carlisle as myself. Not the Isabelle person I was impersonating the past week"

Bella's POV

As soon as Edward and I walked into the front room Esme let out a shriek and toppled me over with such a large hug. "Wow" I said as she let go smiling.

"Bella!" She said hugging me once more, "Oh, I can't believe it"

Carlisle came over as I pushed myself away from Esme's grip. "How are you Bella?" He said this so formally it caught me off guard, but suddenly he burst out into laughter and hugged me like the rest of the family did.

"Skipping school are we?" Esme asked me as Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all came walking through the room.

"Yes we are" Emmett said a huge grin coming off of his face.

"Why?" Carlisle asked curiously

"Because we are going to have a party!" Alice screamed on the top of her lungs. "Bella is back, so I think we should celebrate"

I stared at Alice frowning. Even though I was changed into a vampire, my feelings for party's and presents have still stayed the same. "Alice must you?" I asked with a pleading voice.

"You want to ruin my fun?" She asked walking over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No"

"Then" she said pausing for dramatic effect "Let's get this party started!"

I stared over at Edwards's cool and calm face. He just shook his head whispering "don't ask me"

**Hey! Oh My Carlisle! I can't believe the amazing reviews I keep getting. I have now twenty one! And I started the story only a few days ago. Wow. **

**Edwardlover11 asked if I switch POV's. And yes I do. Normally I will tell you whose POV it is in, but if it isn't at the beginning of a chapter it usually is Bella's. Other times while I am writing I will start with Edwards POV then go onto another section without telling you who's POV that is. That will most likely be Edwards still. Sorry if I didn't make any sense. **

**Thanks for reading. Please Review!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	6. Mind Minipulation

**Disclaimer: the sad realization is that only Stephenie Meyer owns this. All I own is the plot to this story. Lucky Stephenie Meyer.**

**Many thanks to AliceCullen69 for correcting me on my spelling of Stephenie Meyer. I didn't realize that. Thanks! SilverVolvoGirl asked me how Edward knew that Bella was attacked by Victoria and here is my explanation. So you know how Bella talked to Jasper her being changed in chapter two? Well, after Edward found out that Bella was still alive, Jasper let him read that part of his mind. So that is how Edward knows Bella was attacked by Victoria. Hm. . . Oh, I just got a burst of inspiration. Maybe for a later chapter. Anyway, I must thank you for the reviews as always! **

**Here is the sixth chapter to Recollections!**

Bella's POV

Alice had insisted on continuing on with the party, and I got more stubborn throughout each part of it. Now after singing what felt like twenty songs for fun, she had us all playing pin the tail on the donkey.

"Alice!" we all moaned as she grabbed out another game to play.

"Come on!" Alice said placing the mat onto the wall to start the game.

"Alice" I said shooting fire from my eyes "If I get so dizzy and end up knocking over something, I blame you"

"Oh calm down Bella" Alice said "You don't have to be so stubborn"

"It's not my fault" I said frowning over at Jasper "He's doing it!"

"Jasper!" Edward said shaking his head furiously "Must you control Bella's emotions with your gift?"

"Yes"

"Jasper?" Alice said giving him a girlish look "can you please stop controlling Bella's emotions?"

Jasper seemed to melt at the sight of Alice's look. "sure" he said dreamily.

Wow. I can't believe that we were just on the subject of Jasper's gift, and none of them realized that I have a gift to. Do they even remember that I am a vampire now? Not a human? Alice's eyes quickly went blank as she stared at the wall. All eyes turned towards her waiting for her to come out of her vision

"Oh my . . ." Alice said speechlessly as her eyes came back into focus. "Bella! Your gift is _SO_ cool!"

Yes! Alice brought up the subject of my gift. "Oh I completely forgot about your gift" Carlisle said staring at my face intently.

"SHE HAS THE POWER OF MIND MINIPULATION!" Alice screeched out suddenly before covering her mouth with her hands. "Oops"

Everyone stared at me curiously before I frowned and hid my face. "Your gift?" Edward said pleading me to continue on.

"My gift of mind manipulation is apparently unusual then?" I said looking up over at Emmett who immediately looked over at Carlisle who nodded. "Well" I said trailing on in my explanation "It's really weird. Like I have a tube connected to my brain and the person who I am manipulating" Edward nodded as if he knows the feeling. "Then it is as if anything that I think or want the person to do, is done. I can tell the person to go jump of a cliff, and they probably will"

"So it is like you control the person completely while you manipulate them?" Carlisle asked ready for my answer.

"Yep" I said letting my lips pop of the 'p'.

"Do it to me! Do it! Do it!" Emmett said walking up to the pin the tail on the donkey board and turning to us. He stood there with his arms out, waiting for me to manipulate his mind.

'Scream on the top of your lungs that you are an idiotic, mischievous, vampire and you like it' I ordered to his mind.

"I AM AND IDIOTIC VAMPIRE AND I LIKE IT" Emmett yelled jumping up on the table and dancing like a fool.

'You forgot mischievous' I yelled through my mind into Emmett's

"I'M ALSO A MISCHIEVOUS VAMPIRE!" He said yelling up to the sky.

"That" I said looking over at Edward who was looking frightened. "Is how I use my power of manipulation of the mind"

"That was totally awesome!" Jasper said staring at Emmett like he was some science experiment.

"How in the world did you do that to my husband?" Rosalie was staring, like Jasper, at Emmett in disbelief.

Ha! This is so funny. Not one of the Cullens, apart from Carlisle, understands my gift. I wonder what Emmett is feeling like right now. He is just standing there looking down at me. A deer in headlights if you ask me. Does he even realize that he is standing there looking stupid?

"Emmett Cullen get off the table now this instant" Esme said making Emmett jump and come back to reality.

"How did I get up there?" He said as he reached the floor walking over to Rosalie and joining her on the couch.

Six pairs of eyes turned in my direction as Rose pointing towards me. "Mind manipulation Emmett" I said smirking in his direction.

The vampires around me were still staring in my direction. "Stop staring at me!" If I could blush I would have then, for Edward had started to rub my back to console me.

I stood up quickly then took in a deep breath. "I have to go back to my cottage right now, and give you guys some space. It seems that you all need a little air to breathe, for you all are still staring"

I started to head back out the door when I heard whispering behind my back. "Please?" I heard Edwards pleading voice.

"No way" Rosalie said

"Oh that would be so much fun!" Alice practically yelled this out.

"Sure why not?" Esme said

"That's a great idea" Carlisle said as I took one step out of the door. "Bella?"

"Yes Carlisle" I said turning back on my heal and looking at his innocent face.

"We are all wondering if you would like to move in the room next to Edwards?"

I smiled feeling so excited that they wanted me to move in. "I'd love to" I said practically squeaking. "I'll be right back!" I said running at Vampire speed to my small cottage, gathering things I would need to move in with the Cullens.

**Thanks for reading. Please Review!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	7. Moving In

**Disclaimer: the sad realization is that only Stephenie Meyer owns this. All I own is the plot to this story. Lucky Stephenie Meyer**

Bella's POV

I was moving in with the Cullens. Wow. I had only seen them in the last thirty years for two days, but they still wanted me to move in with them anyway.

As I was packing up my clothes in my closet, I heard a faint knock on the front door. "Come in" I said calling down the hall towards the door.

The door creaked open as a pale figure came through it. "Bella?"

"Edward I'm in here" I said from in my room as I managed to stuff the last of my clothes into a bag.

Edward came into my small bedroom that had a couch on the back wall and smiled when he saw me. "You are truly a beautiful artist"

I looked up at him and froze. Goodness. He can still dazzle me! My body almost seemed to melt into fondue and sink to the floor. Almost.

I blinked and looked around then found his eyes once more. "Thanks" I said turning my back to him and gathering some of my paintings from the wall.

"I can't believe that for the last thirty years you have been alive" Edward said walking over to a painting on the wall titled 'Cullens'. I smiled as he traced his hand over the faint outline of their house if Forks. "You made a painting of our house?" He asked me looking in my direction as I gathered up all of my painting equipment.

"Yeah" I said as he took the painting off the wall and placed it on my suitcase next to the other pile of paintings. "I made all of my paintings about my time in Forks" I paused as he spotted the painting where he first made eye contact with me in the Cafeteria. "The good times, and the bad"

He frowned, going through the paintings on the couch now. I turned away from him as I walked over to my bookcase and piled the books onto my hand. There was a sharp gasp as Edward came over to my side holding a painting I remembered well.

"Was it really this bad?" He asked pointing to the picture of me in the forest after he left me.

"Yeah, it was" I was as sadness entered through my body and inhabited every cell.

Immediately, Edwards hands were around my waist and off the painting. "I'm so sorry Bella"

I shook my head up in his direction. "It's not your fault Edward" I said picking up the painting that had fallen to the floor. "I stayed in the forest, because I wanted to, and that was a place where I could remember you"

Edward opened his mouth to speak but I entered his mind and ordered him not to. 'Don't speak now'

He closed his mouth and let his hands slip and fall from my waist as I walked away to carry my items from my bed to my new house. I picked up the paintings and in two seconds Edward was at my side carrying the suitcase and books down in one hand. "Come on" he said slipping his hand into mine. "I'll show you your room"

I was startled when I walked into my room. It already had tons of painting supplies in it. But besides from that point it looked exactly like my old room in Forks. "Edward" I said looking up into his eyes. "How did you do this?"

"I've always had a mental picture, and I" he paused placing the suitcase on the bed. "I always thought that I would see you again"

"Thank you!" I said smiling at him kindly then placing the paintings on the bed next to the suitcase and books. "Where do you think we should put these?" I said gesturing to the paintings.

"Well" he said holding the 'Cullens' one up to the light. " I think most of these should be placed around the house. The others like this one" he said pointing at the picture of me in the forest "You can decide what you want to do to them"

I smirked as his remark towards some of the paintings them burst out into a fit of laughter. "What?" Edward asked me now curiously confused of my attitude.

"Your expression was just too funny!" I said as I heard Jasper join in the laughter.

"Bella, calm down before Jasper feels the need to express his feelings" Edward said walking over to me and placing his hands on my shoulder. "Calm yourself" Edward ordered me.

I took two huge deep breaths and was able to calm myself before Alice came running into the room. "You okay Bella?" she asked as she saw my expression and Edward holding his hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah" I said walking over to her and glaring at Edward. "He's the reason for my sudden outburst of laughter"

"Bella, how about we show the family some of your painting?" Edward said trying to change the subject.

"You paint?" Alice asked me curiously

"Yes"

"What are your pictures of?" She asked amazed at my response to the first question.

"I'll show you if you manage to shove all of the family out of the house for an hour" I said as a plan popped into my head.

"What?" Alice asked as I shoved her out the door

"Get everyone out of the house"

"Fine" she said as she was pushed down the hallway to the living room. "Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme! Bella wants us all to go out of the house for an hour!" She yelled throughout the house

"Why?" I heard Jaspers confused voice

"I have no idea!" Alice said incredulously, "But let's go! One way or another she will get us out. By our own will or by using her freaky mind-manipulation power!"

As soon as she said this Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Carlisle came running down the hall and out through the door. Esme however was just walking down the hall feeling as at peace with the world anyone could ever be.

"Hello, Bella, Edward" She said as she passed us on her way out the door.

As Esme and the rest of the family walked by Alice, she turned her head in our direction. "Hurry up, or I'll go mad!"

'Get out of the house Alice' I ordered her though my mind.

Alice screeched running out of the house as Edward closed the door behind her. "Okay" I said grabbing his hand and leading him back to my room. "Let's get hanging these paintings"

**Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait on this chapter. Yesterday was Thanksgiving, so I didn't have that much time to write, and I just had a burst of inspiration for this chapter. But wait until the next one where Bella's plan will take into full effect. **

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	8. Evil Genius

**Disclaimer: the sad realization is that only Stephenie Meyer owns this. All I own is the plot to this story. Lucky Stephenie Meyer**

Bella's POV

Edward and I had just finished hanging up the paintings when I realized that I wasn't going to fulfill my plan if Alice were to walk into the door now.

"Edward" I said drawing his attention from the last painting on the wall. "Pass me your cell phone"

His hand reached for the phone in his pocket, and then he let it fly through the air straight into my hands. "There you go"

I nodded looking over at him smiling. I dialed Alice's phone number quickly and was surprised when Esme answered.

"Hello?" She said with what seemed like a bit of panic in her voice "Edward?"

"No Esme, this is Bella" I said smirking over at Edward who was staring at me intently

"Oh, Hello Bella! What do you need dear?" She asked politely

"Um. . . I need to talk to Alice for a minute" I said waiting for the minute Alice was going to scream in my ear.

"Here she is-" Esme was cut off when I heard Alice say "Give me that phone"

"Hello Alice?" I said into the phone and anticipating the blow

"Oh hi Bella" she said normally. "Can we _please_ come home now?" She wined

"Um . . . That is what I was going to talk to you about. I still have a couple more things to do around here, so I need you to keep the family away for about another twenty minutes" I said as I heard a groan come from the other side of the line.

"Why do you have to do this to me!" Alice yelled from the other side of the phone.

"Sorry, I'm not done putting up the paintings yet"

"AH!" Alice yelled and I heard the phone fall to the ground.

"Sorry Bella" Jasper said into the phone "She's just a tad upset"

"Jasper tell her I am giving her fifteen minutes only!" Alice yelled at Jasper

"Bella?" Jasper asked me

"Yes"

"Did you hear that?"

Edward was chuckling darkly in the background, but when I looked over at him with my eyebrows raised he stopped. Well, at least he tried to stop. "Yes I did Jasper. See you guys in fifteen minutes!"

The phone snapped shut and Edward came up to my side and looked at me questioningly. "What is your evil plan?"

I laughed malevolently then looked over to the scissors on the table. "Can you pass me those?"

Edward followed my gaze and picked them up, and handed them to me. "What do you need these for?"

"Oh" I said eyeing a copy of a painting, which was on the wall, in font of us suspiciously. "You'll see"

"Why are you eyeing that painting?" Edward said his eyebrows raised.

"Give me that picture" I said pointing to the exact copy of the painting that was on the wall. It was a picture of me and Edward standing next to each other in Charlie's house.

Edward lifted it from the wall carefully and handed it to me. "Here you go"

I took out the canvas painting from the frame and replaced it with the copy. "Okay, You need to go hide this painting" I said handing the canvas of us to Edward.

He swiftly flew past me and shot back next to me in less then a second. "Mission completed"

"Now" I said picking up the scissors that I had laid down on the floor. "I cut out our eyes in this picture" I looked up at his surprised face before I realized there was just one flaw to my evil plan. "Wait! Edward, is there anyway that we can get into the walls?"

"Yeah" He said gesturing off to the side "Carlisle wanted some easier way to get to the electrical outlets"

"Good. That's all I need"

Edward gawked, then his expression became mischievous. "Okay" Edward said nodding in approval. "I have caught on to your evil plan, Bella"

"Would you mind calling me an evil genius for the time being Edward?"

"No, I would not mind my evil genius" He said laughing slightly

"Why thank you, my partner in crime"

Carlisle's POV

Alice was driving us all mad. Jasper had already lost control of his emotions, so now we were all craving to enter the house.

There was a vibration in my pocket and I lifted my phone, and placed it onto my ear. "Edward" I said flatly

"Hi Carlisle!" Bella's voice ran through my head. "You guys can come home now"

"YES!" Alice said from my side as she grabbed Jaspers hand and ran off into the distance.

"Alice will be there in approximately three seconds" I said to Bella warning her of Alice's return.

"Thanks Carlisle" Bella said as I heard Edward sigh.

"She's here" Edward said to Bella who laughed darkly.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously

"You'll see" Bella said cutting off on the other line

"Come on guys" I said looking over at Emmett who was standing next to me shrieking slightly.

We ran as quickly as possible to the house. I was surprised to see Alice waiting outside the door for us to join her. "Thank you for waiting" I said politely as she entered the house as soon as we reached her.

The paintings were everywhere. And _all _of them were of our times with Bella in Forks. "Wow" I heard Rosalie say looking over at the one of her next to Emmett on the wall near the couch.

"Look at this one!" Alice said as she pointed to the picture of our house in Forks

We all ran up to the picture and admired Bella's talent. "Isn't it beautiful Emmett?" Rosalie asked looking over shoulder expecting to find Emmett.

"Emmett?" She said as she noticed that Emmett was missing.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Emmett came running down the hallway screaming his head off. "The eyes! They moved!" Emmett said as he dragged me by the hand down to a picture of Bella and Edward

Sure enough they did move. That was obviously Bella and Edward behind the wall trying to freak Emmett out. "Nice try guys" I said glaring at Edwards calm eyes. "Come on out"

I heard them groan and all of a sudden the eyes from the painting disappeared. The next thing I knew Bella was at Emmett's side apologizing.

Edward on the other hand was laughing his head off, when Jasper came up to the small group forming outside of the eyeless picture. "Nice one my brother" Jasper said smacking fists with Edward

"Oh" Edward said looking over at Bella slyly "This wasn't my idea" He said pointing over at Bella "It was hers"

Wow. My family is surely going to consist of all Evil Geniuses isn't it?!

**Hey! Oh My Carlisle/Bella! I can't believe you guys! You are awesomely awesome! I got so many reviews in just one night that I was so happy, I seemed almost hysterical. Okay, so I had a really fun time writing this chapter. I was a bit confused on how Edward and Bella were going to get inside the wall, but I came up with a solution. **

**I probably won't have time this week to post another chapter for a while. I have rehearsals for a performance all this week for about three hours a day. Plus I have to add school work on top of that. I'll probably get the next chapter out next Sunday, but don't think I gave up on this story. I have so much more I want to write in it. Thanks for Reading. Please Review!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	9. Ah Maturity

**Disclaimer: the sad realization is that only Stephenie Meyer owns this. All I own is the plot to this story. Lucky Stephenie Meyer**

Edward's POV

Bella is an evil genius I must say. She scared Emmett have to death, figuratively of coarse. Plus she got me in on the whole plan! Now I am forbidden to drive my Volvo for the next few days.

I was in my room when I heard a thud from above, then a crash from Bella's room. "Shoot!" I heard her yell as another small crash echoed off my wall. "Gosh, look at me"

"Bella?" I asked walking out of my room and freezing in my tracks staring at my love who was covered in bright red and blue paint. "What in the world happened to you?"

"The thing . . ."Bella gestured to the shelf "Jasper's jump" She said shaking her head "clumsiness" She looked down at herself then turned to the paint "Stupid paint"

I walked over to Bella and held out a hand towards her. She took it carefully trying not to get paint on my pale hand. "Thanks Edward" She said staring into my honey eyes. "now" Bella said staring at the door "I am going to kill Jasper"

"Oh no you-" I was cut short by Bella flying past me and over to Alice's bedroom door.

"Let me in!" Bella said slamming the door over and over with her hand.

"What's the mat-" Alice said as she opened the door then stopped. "Oh my. JASPER!"

"Yes Alice" Jaspers body appeared next to Alice and I saw Bella start to shake with anger. "Oh" was all Jasper could say before Bella tried flinging herself at him.

"You're not going anywhere" I said catching Bella around the waist.

"Jasper you freak! You jumped and caused my paint to fall all over me!"

"I most certainly did not" Jasper said arguing with Bella.

"Did too!"

"Did not" Jasper and Alice said together

"Did too!"

"Ah, maturity" I said breaking up the argument. "How I love thee. Let me count the ways"

"Cut it out Edward" Alice said poking my side.

"Fine" I said pulling Bella down the hallway. "Come on Bella. We need to clean up that mess"

"Ugh!" Bella screamed "I am going to kill you Jasper!"

Bella's POV

My paints were now ruined. "Great" I said looking over at Edward who was holding me even though I had paint all along my body. "Look at this" my eyes grazed over the paints before I let out a small yell. "NO!" I said running over to my new creation, that was now ruined. "This is just wonderful"

"Jasper is going to die" Edward said from my left

I playfully slapped his arm. "Stop Edward. Jasper didn't mean to do it on purpose. He didn't know the paint was going to fall all over me"

"Or did he?" Alice said appearing out of nowhere wiggling her eyebrows up at me.

"Did you know?"

"No! Of coarse not! I knew as much about it as youdid!" Alice said defending herself.

I sat in the middle of the floor with two pairs of vampire golden eyes on my face. I stared at the ruined painting in my hands feeling lousy. " I can't believe it is ruined"

"What?" Edward said coming over to me and whipping the pink paint from my face.

"This painting was a picture of you guys, then" I said remembering my days as a human "and now" I said gesturing to our surroundings.

"Bella" Alice said coming over to my side and picking up some of the fallen paint. "You can always make another one"

"I know, I know" I said standing up from my sitting position and breaking the canvas in two "It's just that" I started at a loss for words "you know how you can be so proud of something because it was your first thing?"

Alice and Edward nodded in unison

"Well, It's like now, I will never have a painting that was as good as this one" I said holding up the crumpled painting.

Emmett flew through the room and paused curiously looking at my disheveled self. "What in the world are you guys talking about? Paintings? And why are you Bella covered in paint?"

"Don't ask" was my only reply as I walked out of the room to take a shower.

**I'm back! Okay, I feel so bad for making you guys wait a week for this chapter. I promise I will have the next one out soon. Sorry that this chapter is so short, I have a bit of writers block. **

**I have some inspiration for the next chapter, but I had to put this one out before I started the next one. This chapter was a bit random and useless I must admit, but I wanted to put in the maturity part. I hope you laughed at that line. Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	10. Too Sentimental

**Disclaimer: the sad realization is that only Stephenie Meyer owns this. All I own is the plot to this story. Lucky Stephenie Meyer**

Bella's POV

Emmett was sure getting on my nerves. He still had that whole thing against me wanting to know about the paint mess. Of coarse I chose not to tell him. If I did I was going to be mocked, and I didn't really want that.

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked one day watching as the pixie like vampire flittered around the kitchen looking for pots and pans.

"Me?" Alice said coming out of her trance. "Oh, nothing" she said ducking her head and giggling slightly.

Edward came walking through the door and froze staring at Alice. "What?" He said looking over to Alice who smiled gleefully at him. "Never" he said his voice coming out at a snarl.

Alice's eyes became plea full. "Please?" she whispered.

"No!"

"Pretty please?" Alice said as her face turned to a puppy dog's face.

"That is never going to work" Edward said crossing his arms and walking over and sitting down on the couch next to me.

"Come on Edward!" Alice voice was a whine now. "Please!"

"NO!" His voice snapped on its way out, causing me to shudder.

I sat in utter shock as the conversation before me continued. "Will one of you tell me what's going on?" I asked making them both turn their heads towards me, just realizing that I was still in the room.

There was a moment of silence as Edward turned his head and glared at Alice. She turned her head away from my view and walked back to the kitchen.

"Hello?"

Edward looked over at me subtlety. "Yes Bella?" He said his face becoming genial.

"Never mind" I said shaking my head and looking down into the palm of my hand. He didn't even talk when he had that conversation with Alice. So I guess he doesn't want me to know about what they were talking about. "Look at this" I said pointing down to the scar James had given me so many years before. "Do you remember how I got it?" I said looking over into his amber eyes.

His face crumbled slightly. "Yes" He said after looking at the scar for what seemed an eternity.

After three minutes of him staring at me while I looked intently into my hands, Edward grabbed my hand and turned it over. "Edward?" I said looking up at him confused

"I can't stand looking at that scar anymore, and remembering the sorrow it brought you"

Why did Edward have to say that? "Edward cut it out!" I said standing up from the couch I had sat down on and pulled my black sleeve over my hand. "UH!"

"Are you okay?" Alice said from the kitchen her head appearing in the doorway.

"Wh- AH!" I screamed letting out all of my frustration. "Why do guys always worry about me?" I said my hands closing tightly around my hair in annoyance. "I am a vampire now too! I'm not as fragile as I was when I was a human!" My knees crumpled and I fell to the floor my hands catching my body before my head hit the ground.

"Bella!" Edward said coming over to my side and placing his hand on my shoulder. As I shook my head and I felt like my body was going to produce tears again and let me cry, but nothing came. He swiftly picked me up by the waist and cradled me against his chest.

"Let me go!" I said trying to push away from Edward, but being an unfortunately week vampire compared to him, I was still held against my will in his arms.

"Bella, what is wrong?!" Alice said running up to Edwards's side and touching my head lightly.

Her last remark just blew it. I pushed hard against Edwards chest, and was flung across the room until I hit the wall with a loud bang which caused Esme to come running.

"What in the-?" Esme said coming through the door I was exiting. I almost crashed into her, but missed her by an inch.

"Next time" I said glaring at Edward now. "Don't act so sentimental" I said running for my bedroom door, but tripping over my foot as I reached it.

"Bella?" Jasper asked as he came walking out of his room. "You okay?"

"Go away Jasper" I said standing up quickly and entering my room.

I looked around and saw my room looking clean and spiffy again. The paint was stacked back on the shelves, the bed was made, and I had a new blank canvas sitting on my desk with a note laid on top of it.

Bella,

Here is a blank canvas. We know that we ruined your picture, and we wanted to make sure you fulfilled your dream in finishing it. Thanks for coming back to us.

Love,

Your Family

Wow. I was dumb. I had just made a complete fool of myself, just to walk into my room and find a card from the Cullens that made me feel all bubbly inside. "Oh God" I said looking up to the ceiling as my head fell back against my back.

Edwards POV

Bella was so somber at the moment. I was going to go find her and try to get her out of her mood, but I thought against the idea and went into my room instead. There I turned on the CD player and listened to Speeding Cars by Imogen Heap.

"Here's the day you hoped would never come. Don't feed me violence, just run with me through rows of speeding cars-" I started singing along with the song under my breath, but I froze as there were three slight nocks on my door.

"Edward?" said the softest voice in the world. Bella. Her scent hit me in full steam as I she opened the door slightly. She poked her head around the door then walked in with her head hanging low.

I walked over to Bella wrapping my arms around her waist. "Thanks" she said sighing against my shoulder.

"For?"

"Cut it out Edward!" she said looking up into my eyes. "You know perfectly well what I just thanked you for. I stared at her in confusion for a minute before she broke the silence. "For the canvas" she said taking a step away from me to the CD player and turning the music down slightly. "and" she said turning to face me once again. "For not thinking I went mad when I was upset back there"

"Oh I already know that you are mad" I said sarcastically

Bella smiled as she hit me playfully then pulled me out the door, leading me back towards the kitchen where Alice was waiting for us.

**YAY! I managed to have time to write another chapter! Sorry about Bella's rant in this one. So now that Bella is happy again with the whole family, how will Alice get involved in the situation? What does she have in store for the family? Ooooo! Read and find out!**

**OH! I almost forgot! I have a book recommendation for you to read; well actually you should probably just read all of the stories written by vjgm. Then there is the story called My Personal Valentine by ronOReds. Thanks for reading!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	11. We are going on a Trip?

**Disclaimer: the sad realization is that only Stephenie Meyer owns this. All I own is the plot to this story. Lucky Stephenie Meyer**

Alice's POV

They'll never guess what I did for them. Well, Edward might be able to because he can read my thoughts, but I'll try to keep him out.

As Edward and Bella walked through the door way Edward shot me a look. 'Don't give me that' I said to him through my mind. But all I received was a different but darker glare shot at my face.

"Alice?" Edward asked moving away slightly from Bella. "Can I have a word?"

"Why of coarse my dear brother" I said watching as Bella turned her head inquisitorially at Edward.

"I'll be right back" He said giving Bella a small peck on the cheek. "Listen to this CD while I'm gone. I think you will like it" And with that he left, slowly letting their hands fall apart.

Edward trailed behind me as we reached the kitchen. "Is she listening?" he asked me.

My eyes became a blur of colors. The world was shifting, and everything before me faded. There was Bella in the same clothes, in the same room; listening to the exact CD player Edward had given her. "Yes" I said my eyes refocusing, coming out of a vision.

"Good" He said walking over to the counter before he turned sharply and let his hand fall to the table top. "We are not going there!" Edward said forcefully trying to get his point across.

"Oh yes we are dear Edward" I said proudly remembering my vision from only hours before. "I saw it. And most of my visions come true"

Edward muttered something under his breath like "not always" before he paused and looked up at me in curiosity. "Why do you want to go there anyway?"

"Well, I thought that there was a perfect place there where you two could be wed. I know you mean to ask her, but it seems like you are scared" I looked up at his carefully composed face before I said the last few words. "Is that it Edward? That you are afraid that she won't want to marry you?"

Edward shuddered slightly, and after looking down at the ground he lifted his head. "I don't know what she'll say"

"She'll say yes"

"How do you know?!" Edward asked almost pleadingly. "How do you know that she'll say yes? Yes, your visions most of the time do come true, but do you remember the time you saw Bella dead? That never happened did it?"

I was stunned and at a loss for words. Edward had just worked himself away my little scheme. "Shoot! Edward! Why do you always have to find ways around my plans?" I said placing my hands on my hips. "Okay, listen to me. Bella _will _accept your hand in marriage! You should see her when you are together. You seem like two halves that have just been placed back into place. You move at the same time, do the same things, and recently its been like you've been of one mind. You where the same colors every day"

"We do what?!" Edward said looking out the door and spotting Bella in green shirt and sweater, and then looking down at himself he noticed that he was wearing a green sweater as well. He looked up at me with a smile then nodded. "Fine" he said composing his face once more. "We'll go"

I began bouncing up and down with a silly giggle before Edward raised a hand. "What?"

"We won't go until the break this weekend" I opened my mouth to speak, but Edward shook his head. "Let me finish. Bella has only had one day of school, and I think the teachers would appreciate it if she went back to school this week. Besides, if we go during the weekend, we will have time to plan-"

"For the proposal!" I finished off his sentence. "Well, I can do that part for you" I said looking hopefully up at Edward.

"Yeah sure you can do it"

Bella came walking though the door and handed the CD player to Edward. "She can do what?" Bella asked as ran her hand through her hair.

"Oh she can . . . do the laundry before we go on a trip this weekend"

"We are going on a trip?" Bella wondered

"Uh huh" I said walking over to Bella and placing my hand on her shoulders. "And I'm not going to tell you where we are going"

"Oh really?" Bella asked cockily.

"Yes, and Edward isn't going to tell you eith-" I said quickly but then stopped as a voice echoed through my head. 'Tell her!'

No. I will not tell Bella.

'TELL HER!'

Never! I said shaking my head slightly as I closed my eyes.

'Tell her now Alice or so help me. . .'

"Bella I am not going to tell you! Stop ordering me to!" I said furiously glaring at her sweetly composed face.

Edward stood looking at my face then back to Bella's with a grin on his face. "What's so funny Edward?" I asked watching his face slowly fall.

"It's just so interesting to hear Bella's voice ordering you through her mind, then hear your reactions!" Edward said laughing slightly. At this remark both Bella and I were staring at Edward like he had officially gone mad.

"You can be so strange Edward" Bella said before she walked out the room swinging the door behind her.

Edward turned to glare at me with a look that definitely said –what-did-you-just-do-. "Don't worry" I said reassuring myself as well as Edward.

**If any of you can guess where the family is going, then I will give you props. I think I gave some hints, but I just want to see if you can figure it out. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	12. You Want to Bet?

**Disclaimer: the sad realization is that only Stephenie Meyer owns this. All I own is the plot to this story. Lucky Stephenie Meyer**

**Okay so I told a couple of you where they were going and that is still the same, but I have changed the proposal to somewhere else. I think this place is a bit more original, so I hope you like that when that part comes into the story. Happy reading!**

**-Moonchild101713**

Bella's POV

Alice is hiding something from me, and Edward is in on it as well. Maybe I could use my mind manipulation, but that would just be too cruel.

"Bella!" Alice screamed from the bottom of the stairs as I got ready Monday morning.

"what Alice?" I said annoyingly

"Hurry up, we are going to be late!"

"How is that possible" I said running down the stairs and landing right next to her. "You guys still drive like crazy lunatics"

"Oh. We don't have to go yet" she said responding to my remark

"What?"

"Edward just wanted to make sure you were ready."

I looked at her blankly. "He still doesn't have the fact that I am a vampire in his head does he?"

"Nope"

"Great" I said walking over to the door and creeping out the door behind the tall bronze haired boy in front of me. Alice stood frozen on the spot in door way. "Boo!"

Edward jumped and a low hissing sound came from his mouth. He turned on the stop reading to strike when he realized that it was me. "Oh hey Bella" he said innocently

"Edward can you please get the fact that I _am _a vampire into your head?" I asked him quietly

"Yes, I can, but" He said walking over to his Volvo "you are a truly a slow and fragile vampire"

"slow?" I said looking up to meet his eyes.

"Yes I believe that is what I said" Edward said shrugging then nodding his head

"Want to bet on it?" I asked him daring him to agree.

Alice started giggling then as she closed the door to the house behind her she burst out into laughter. "Esme! Carlisle! Rose, Jasper, Emmett! You have to hear this!" I heard her yell to the quiet house.

Edward looked over at me and sighed. "She is blocking her thoughts at the moment, so I guess. . . " Edward said raising his hand for a shake "I will accept your bet starting at letting me buy you a car"

"And" I said looking hesitantly down at his hand "what happens if I win. Do I get to make all decisions relating to my car troubles for the rest of eternity?"

Edward's eyes squinted before he took my hand in his and shook gently. "I believe we have a deal"

"Edward don't do it!" Emmett yelled as Edward and I shook hands. Emmett stood looking at us through the windows and glared as his eyes followed the steady motion of our hands moving up and down.

"What?" Edward asked skeptically

Emmett came running out of the house and stumbled into Edward consequently causing them to fall and tumble into the forest. I heard whispering coming from there directions and caught some of the words. "She's . . . Why? . . . shoot . . . dead"

"Good idea Bella" I heard Rosalie's voice come from behind me.

"Thanks" I said turning around and smiling at Alice, Rosalie and Esme who were waiting for Edward and Emmett to come back through gap in the trees. "Where do you think we should race to?"

"Um . . ." Esme said looking over at Carlisle and Jasper who were in deep conversation by Edwards Volvo "How about the store? That is about ten miles away."

"No" Rosalie said placing a hand on her head and closing her eyes. "You would be late to school"

"Why not just race there?" Alice said perking up

"Where? School?" I said looking at Alice as if she had gone insane

"Yeah! You wouldn't be late, and you would still have a fair race" Alice said nodding her head and lifting Rosalie's hand off of her head.

"Don't touch me Alice" Rosalie said in a snarling voice

"Okay, don't go near Rose at the moment. She's a bit annoyed" Alice said back

"No I'm not Alice!" Rosalie said hitting her on the arm with a boom. "I am just a little. . . Okay fine I am annoyed, but just because Emmett and Edward are still in the forest trying to hide from us."

"Why?" Esme asked looking questioningly at Carlisle who had inconveniently eaves dropped on our conversation.

"Edward is afraid of the wager you have made with him Bella. He doesn't want to loose" Carlisle said as I opened my mouth in amazement.

"No way!" I said walking over to the Volvo and shoving my back pack into it.

How in the world is Edward afraid of losing the bet! He should remember that he is the fastest runner in the Cullen family, but how can it be that he'll think I'll win? I mean . . . yes I _want _to beat him, but will I? Don't think so!

As I thought this Edward and Emmett came out of the forest nearby and turned to glare at Alice. "I really hope all of your visions are wrong" Emmett said as he walked over to me and patted me on the back, still glaring at Alice. "Good luck Bella"

"Thanks Emmett" I said turning around to face Edward. "So I have decided on where this race is going to take place" Edward raised an eyebrow. "We are going to race to school" he rolled his eyes. "Alice thinks it will be the perfect place to go, considering we just can't be late to school" Sarcasm rolled off my tounge in regularity.

"You-" Edward started.

"GET READY!" Jasper said watching my face then flickering his eyes to Edwards "GET SET!" Edward crouched into a running position while I stood waiting for the take off. "GO!"

Edward gave me a brief wink of the eye, before he ran zipping past me. "I take it you all know what is going to happen?"

Alice nodded for the rest of them before urging me to go. "Well, then. See you on the other side!"

My legs started moving at a quick continuous rhythm. Edward was far ahead of me and I knew it, but with my unusual gift I may have an advantage over him.

Edward's POV

I was running with all the speed I could muster, but I didn't feel the need to run this fast. Emmett had warned me not to do anything stupid because Bella may have a few tricks up her sleeve.

I felt a strange sensation on the side of my head, before I heard a small pop. I was running next to a farm, and was a kitten roaming in the grass ahead of me. Maybe I should pick it up and carefully take it back home. Bella will never be able to catch up with me now!

My mind ignored that idea as my feet began to move fast along the cobbled pathway. 'Get the kitten'. Was my mind playing tricks on me? Here I was running away from the kitten when I felt the need to go and take the kitten home! Where Jasper or Emmett would probably . . .

Don't need to think about it

My body turned and I walked back over to the kitten and as I picked it up, I felt a brush of wind pass me by. Her scent stuck my nose like a bee sting. Bella.

Bella's POV

Yes! It worked! Edward is now not thinking focusing on the race, but rather a little cat!

Now that I am what seems to be two miles ahead of him, I feel much better. "Yes" I shouted into the air letting my feet slow slightly.

The wind whipping my face felt so natural now that I was a vampire. It didn't make my eyes water or make me dizzy anymore.

"What did you just yell?"

Edward had caught up with me, and he was holding the kitten on his arm.

"Oh nothing" I said feeling infuriated slightly. How could he have caught up with me? Wait. . . . I'm still not running at my full speed. Maybe I could beat him if I used it all!

"Bella?" Edward asked my brain wandering in many directions.

"Huh?" I said turning my head to him and focusing on his eyes.

"You sure you want to continue the bet?" He said almost pleadingly

"Trying to back out of the bet are we?" I said as the school became visible to my eyes.

"No"

"Well then you better start running!"

My legs sped up to an unnaturally fast pace, even for a vampire. Edward was falling behind me and the school was now in ten feet of my reach.

As my fingers lay down on the rough stone wall of the school I saw Edward's Volvo drive into the school parking lot. Alice waved her hand out to me in congratulations! "Good Job Bella!"

Rosalie poked her head out of the car and blew a kiss to me. "You get to decide on all of your car troubles for the rest of your life"

"I know!" I said as Edward ran behind his car at a human speed and finally reaching me with his face composed into a smile.

"Good Job Bella" he said holding his hand out for me to shake it.

"Thanks Edward" I said eying his hand curiously. "How about we forget about the shake and I just let you win this one"

"What?"

"You-can-buy-me-a-car" I said stopping between each word for them to sink into Edward's mind.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes" I said turning to see Jasper and Emmett holding the doors to the school open for me and Edward "Just remember that you will be mocked about being beaten by a girl" I said walking into the school then ducking my head and running with all my speed to my first class.

**Here you go! Okay, they will go on the trip soon enough, but that won't be for at least another chapter. Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	13. Musket?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot to this story. Stephenie Meyer owns the rest. Do you realize how luck she is? **

Bella's POV

As I walked into the classroom for Algebra Edward looked swiftly around at Alice. His head shook ever so slightly.

Alice glared at him for eight seconds then he nodded "Bella?" He asked me once we were sitting down at the table in the back of the classroom. "Alice and I need to leave school for a while. You can manage, can't you?"

"Your leaving?" I asked him once I took out my notebook and the teacher began to write problems on the board.

"Yeah" He said glumly.

"Do I even want to ask?" I asked warily

"No"

"Alright then, have a good time skipping!" I said as the teacher asked us to copy down the problems written down on the board and to start them.

One of the problems read:

6 (3X + 4) 1/3 (6-4X) + 88

God. This was so dull. Why do we have to do problems that a seventh grader could do, when we are in high school!

I took out a scrap of paper and began writing furiously to Edward.

Why in Gods name do we have to continue to solve problems that three year olds could figure out!

Edward's reply was short, and contained no meaning.

No idea. Sorry.

What was with him? He was being as blank as a piece cardboard lately, and now all of a sudden he had to leave the school with Alice! Great. He is becoming a shopoholic like Alice. She has taught him her evil ways.

I erased his elegant script before writing.

So, When are you and Alice coming back?

This took him a half of second longer to think about.

I think we are coming back after school. We just need to do a little shopping.

Well, at least he is admitting to it!

Edward Cullen! Did you just say you were going shopping with Alice?!

Yes. What's so bad about that?

I stared at his elegant script and frowned. So he wanted to defend Alice? But she is insanely in love with shopping. I turned my head away from him, looking over at the teacher who was putting up the homework.

I took out the planner I had recently received and wrote it down in my planner. Edward was looking down at me waiting for my response. I shook my head, telling him that I didn't want to talk about it.

After what seemed like four hours, the bell rang. Edward got up slowly and took my hand as we left. His face was blank – composed- as we left the classroom.

He released my hand from his. "Bella, I have to go now" Alice was skipping up the hall towards up. Everyone was staring at her warily, some people where laughing.

"Alright" I said looking over at Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett who had just appeared at my side. "I have French with Emmett now anyway"

Edward turned his head towards Alice then nodded. "Bye Bella" He said placing a stray hair back behind my ear.

He turned away from me and walked slowly out of the school building with Alice. 

Emmett came up to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder. "He'll be back"

I turned to look at him questioningly. "You thought that _I _thought he was leaving me behind like he did all those years back"

Emmett nodded as Rosalie walked up to his side. "Sort of"

My face obviously looked dumbfounded for Rosalie went to slap me across the face. "Come back to reality Bella" She said lamely

"What?"

"You just lost it for a moment" Jasper said

"Oh yeah, I was thinking of ways that I could punish Emmett for assuming things" I said maliciously to him.

"What! Hey!" Emmett defended himself. "It was your own fault for not using your awesome power against him! You could have made him stay"

I stared blankly at the wall as those words sank into my brain. I . . . could. . . have . . . made him . . .STAY! Why in the world didn't I think of that myself! I AM STUPID! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"Now why didn't you tell me this earlier Emmett?!" I said glaring into his direction. "No. More importantly, why didn't I think of that?!"

"Uh" Jasper said backing away from me. "Guys?" He said looking over at Rosalie who was brushing her hair with her fingers.

"What?" Emmett said warily

"Bella is going crazy! She is slightly angry with you Emmett, but not just angry, but more of a death wish is coming your way." Jasper said staring at Emmett's face that dropped increasingly as he spoke.

Great. Now Emmett thinks I have gone violent. "Okay stop Jasper. I am just really annoyed at the fact that I didn't realize this myself. How close do you think they are to the mall?"

"By now, I bet they're already there. I doubt we would be able to catch them, with Edward's speeding and all" Rose said looking at her schedule.

All my hopes fell her words. "Fine" I said grabbing Emmett's arm. "Let's get to French"

Edward's POV

Alice was dragging me by the hand towards a jewelry shop. "Alice" I said as she tugged on my arm. "I think I know where we are going by now"

"Good" Alice said as we reached the store and started looking for the perfect ring.

I scanned the many beautiful rings in the display and frowned. Nothing was good enough. Nothing that said Bella. "There's nothing good!" I grimaced looking at a quite hideous ring with a rusty band.

Alice came up so me and sighed. "I know. There is nothing here that matches Bella's personality"

I looked around towards an antique display as Alice continued. "Why don't you get her something different for your engagement? Do something original! Like get her a bracelet, or a pair of earrings, or a tiara!" She said spotting a item in the corner in the antique display. "Get her that musket!"

"No" I said looking down at the ring. The ring that worked. This was the ring Bella disserved. "I'm getting her this one" I said pointing down at a diamond ring surrounded in tanzanite, with a white gold band.

"Oh that's perfect!" Alice said reaching into her pocket to get out her credit card. She fumbled around in her purse before smiling sheepishly at me. "You didn't happen to bring your wallet did you?"

"You forgot yours?" I asked annoyingly

"Ya"

I shuffled through my pockets to bring my hands out of them holding nothing. "great. Well keep an eye on that ring. I need to go and get my wallet from home" I turned to leave when I heard Alice's thoughts.

_Maybe I could end up persuading him to buy the musket for me. OH! That would be so much fun!_

"No Alice" I said turning to see her depressed face. "I will not buy that musket"

I heard a small 'hmf' as I left the store heading home to retrieve my wallet.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	14. Kill Joy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Ugh. That's depressing**

Edward's POV

I was fuming as I headed back to the mall after retrieving my wallet. Stupid Alice. She was the one who was supposed to bring her wallet. I bet by the time that I get back to the store the ring will be gone and Alice will have on all of the Jewelry in the whole store on, and she'll probably have the musket in her hands. Oh. Don't forget that the store client will be taking pictures of her.

But I had nothing to fear as I walked through the door, for Alice was sitting patiently in an armchair. Her eyes were focused on the ring, and if the store client walked in ten feet of the ring she would let out a growl.

"Alice" I said getting her attention.

"Oh there you are Edward" Alice stood and walked over to me. "There was this one person who kept walking over to the ring, but always passed by it. Then they would go over to the computer and type something. Then they ended up calling the manager, saying that there was this girl who was glaring at a ring like they wanted to murder it or something"

"Um. . ." I said feeling like Alice was just a bit dense at the moment. "That was the store client and he was talking about you"

Alice looked at me peculiarly for a moment, and then she understood. "Oh! Oops. I guess I was acting like a ring stalker"

"Come on lets go buy her ring" I said walking over to the register and paying for the ring.

I felt a smile reach up on to my face as I opened the box to the ring. "do you think she'll like it?"

Alice turned her head in my direction and frowned. "Are you doubting that she'll like it?"

I cocked my head to the side

"Come on Edward. You know she'll love it so stop pretending!"

Alice's words were convincing and I decided that she was right. "Alright. Come on, let's go back to school"

Bella's POV

Edward had missed French and Gym, and I was getting very melancholy. Where was he! What was he doing! WHY DID HE NEED TO GO SHOPPING!

"UGH!" I said as we sat down at the lunch table.

"You okay Bella?" Rosalie asked

"No" I said plainly

"Don't get upset! Just know that Edward won't be back until after school . . .which is in" Emmett looked down at his watch "Exactly two hours twenty three minutes and forty seconds"

"Kill Joy" I said dully

"Well, then you better start loving it" Jasper said looking over at the door with a smile spread widely right across his face

"What?"

Two hands twisted their way easily around my waist. "Hello Bella"

"Edward!" My voice screeched and I turned to see his face gleaming with his adorable crooked smile plastered on his face

"How are you?"

"At the present moment?" I asked

He nodded

"Awesome, but can you please tell me how you guys were able to come back to school?" My curiosity was brewing inside me. I needed to know, and if I didn't get any reason, I would scream.

"Oh, we just managed to finish a little bit early"

"But when you are with Alice it normally takes at least four hours!"

"I know, but I manages to pry her hands off our purchases so we could make it back to school"

"Besides" Alice interrupted "I didn't want to miss our class meeting"

"What's going on then?" Rosalie asked looking over at Alice and Edward with an inquiring expression

"You'll find out with the rest of them" Edward said chuckling darkly

I was now propped on a chair next to Edward, and he and Alice kept exchanging glances. Every once in a while Edward would crack a smile but it wasn't until it was time for our next class that he laughed his head off.

I wonder why he keeps laughing his head off!

**Hey! Short, I know. Sorry I haven't updated in two weeks or so. But I did manage to make this one for you before I go on vacation. Okay, so I won't be able to update for two or three weeks for I will be on vacation away from internet connection. So sorry about that. But I will keep writing, so that when I come back you will have a super long chapter, or a bunch of chapters. Don't know yet. I do have idea's to put down on paper, so you might get another one tomorrow. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	15. Yo

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. All I own is the plot to this story. Ugh. That is depressing**

**Hey people! Okay so I do have Internet connection where I am but it is really slow, and I can't be on it for that long, so ya. I was able to get this chapter to you so I hope you guys are happy. OMC! I have over 100 reviews! Thanks for that! Sorry for the wait on this chapter!**

**-Moonchild101713**

Edward's POV

Ha! This class meeting is going to be awesome. Just seeing Emmett's face when the teacher starts talking about that subject of today's lesson will be priceless!

I looked over at Bella as we started to walk towards the end of the hall where the gym was located. "Ready for the most hilarious class meeting ever?"

"No" she said unenthusiastically. But after she said this she looked up into my eyes and smiled sheepishly. "Of course I am! I haven't laughed in a while, and I need the joyful energy to enter my body!"

"Good" I said leading her thought the door and finding a spot on the bleachers in the back corner. Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were just coming into the door when the teacher had decided to start class.

"Thank you for joining us Mr. and Ms. Hale, and Mr. and Ms. Cullen" She said gesturing for them to sit.

"Up here" I heard Bella whisper "Come on! Over here!" She said again as they walked away from their empty seats in front of us.

"Yo, Emmett!" I said causing him to turn his head and glide his way to his seat.

"Yo, Edward" He said sitting down and gesturing for rose to sit next to him.

"Did you just say . . .yo?" Bella asked me incredulously

"Yeah" I grimaced "That is Emmett's new favorite word, so I thought if I said it he would catch my eye. Then I could show them all where they were going to sit"

"Oh"

Alice and Jasper had now taken their seats ant the teacher was just about to get to the good part. "Now class, we -the teachers I mean- have decided to have a class meeting on mythical creatures"

I looked over at Bella from a peripheral view and almost laughed. Her body had stiffened when the teacher had spoken.

"Today's lesson will be quite interesting. We will be learning about" She paused for a dramatic effect "Vampires"

The whole gymnasium exploded into laughter, and many gasps of delight. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Bella however were sitting sit still in their chairs.

"Quiet down, quiet down" The teacher instructed trying to get the classroom to order. "Now after you learn all about the basics to identify a vampire" Bella shot me a look "We will be testing them on each other"

Alice stiffened in her chair causing Jasper to look over at her in worry. But after a couple seconds she reached her small hand back in my direction. I slapped it in pure admiration. Right then and there, she was telling me that this was going to be a fun class, and that we were not going to be discovered.

"Now" the teacher said after all of the kids in the gym had quieted down. "Most of you have gone out as vampires on Halloween correct?" Many people down below us nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright the problem with those commercial views on vampires is that those all have fangs. In reality, vampires don't have fangs, but when it comes to garlic, they die from the aroma" The teacher continued

Jasper turned to look in my direction for a moment. He shot me a -at-least-they-got-one-thing-right- look, and then turned back towards the teacher.

" So the first test we will be performing is holding up the garlic cloves to your partners face. If they fall back and momentarily faint, then they might be a vampire. Just remember that one sniff of the aroma won't kill a vampire. Now if they inhale the aroma that is just a completely different story" The teacher then issued for us to walk down and grab a garlic clove from a table.

Bella walked by my side so closely that she bumped into my side twice. Each time she apologized then continued walking. "I'll go grab one" she said walking over to the table and stumbling slightly

"Well at least if there is a test saying that vampires can't stumble I know you won't pass as one" I said as Bella returned back with the garlic clove

"Yeah, but if there is a test saying that vampires are never bossy, well" She turned around hiding her face "then I know you will surely be able to fail that test as well" She retorted

I walked around her to see her mischievous expression "Are you saying I'm bossy?" I asked sarcastically

"Yep"

"Well that's not-"

I was cut off by Bella shoving the garlic clove into my face. "Ew!" I said backing away from it. "That really stinks!"

"I know" Bella said sheepishly "But this was part of the assignment, and you have to do it"

"Fine" I said looking apprehensively at the garlic clove.

Bella's POV

YES! I caught him under my trap! HAHAHA!

"Alright, now here you go" I said holding the garlic clove up to Edward's face that was scrunched up in anguish.

"Ugh" He said frowning "You do realize that that thing reeks"

"Yep" I said bringing it back down to my side "That is why I'm not going to do it"

"Wait!" Edward said quizzically "You aren't going to have this clove shoved up to your face?"

"Nope"

"But you have too"

"Too bad"

"The teacher will make you"

"No she won't"

"How do you know that?" Edward asked

"Oh I know" I said as my mind slipped away into Edward's

'hi!'

He looked up at me in horror. "That's cheating!"

'No it's not cheating Edward. No one said I couldn't use my power to manipulate the minds of the teachers' I said to him through my mind.

Edward grimaced as the teacher called us to order. "Alright class, we are running a bit short on time. So I must ask you to perform tests on each other over the holiday"

The teacher paused catching my eye. "Now I must give you a bit more information on vampires. They sleep in coffins, have red eyes, only drink human blood, get burned by sunlight, and have the speed and agility of a cheetah" She looked around the classroom briefly "Now that I have given you your last bit of information, I wish you a happy holiday. You are dismissed"

Edward slipped his arm around my waist and walked me towards the door where we met up with the rest of the family. "Well that was quite interesting" Emmett said ginning wickedly

"Yes it was Emmett" I agreed "Yes it was"

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	16. Sucked into the Game

**Disclaimer: I own none of the rights to the game Atmosphere or anything related to that game. I own nothing related to Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Ugh. That's depressing**

**I am back to the world of internet! YAY! My vacation was fun, and I did get some inspiration for the story, so here it is. I'm in the middle of the next chapter so you'll get that soon enough. **

**Okay so I have to give you a bit of info on where this chapter starts. So I left you at school, so now all the Cullens are packed and on their way to their destination. Okay now you'll understand the chapter. Hope you like it!**

**-Moonchild101713**

Bella's POV

Hold on a minute. Why am I in a plane at the moment flying off to who knows where? _All_ of us are flying; I mean Carlisle and Esme too! So if they are coming then what are we doing?

"Edward" I said pleadingly as his head turned in my direction. "Can you please tell me where we are going?"

"No"

"Why not"

"Because" He said looking away from me out the dark window

"So you had to get us a private plane so that you could just drag me off to . . ." I paused looking for the right word "where ever?"

"Yes"

"Why did you do it?!" I said infuriated

"Bella" He exposed his golden eyes on my face. "I can't tell you where we are going nor what we are doing, _nor_ why we are going there. You'll just have to trust me that you'll be happy"

"Ugh" I said in defeat "Fine, tell me when we get there" I said grabbing a book out of my small pack and flipping to a page.

"You do realize that every time you say 'fine' it is like you are saying nothing"

"Excuse me?" I said looking up from my book into Edward's face

"The word 'fine' usually means that you can't find a word for what you want to say. So it could mean that you are terribly annoyed or that you give up, or that you are really happy and just don't want to show it" Edward explained.

I stared at him in disbelief. "Did you seriously just have to explain that to me?"

"Um . . ."

I laughed slightly at his innocent expression. "No you didn't" I said goofing around and elbowing him playfully on the arm.

"What did Edward explain to you?" Alice asked me from the other side of the plane.

"What the word 'fine' can mean in regular conversation" I said standing up and heading over to sit by her. Edward's grip on my hand tightened as I tried to walk away. "Edward, release me please. I'll come and sit by you in a minute" His hand loosened leaving me to walk over to Alice and Jasper sitting in the corner.

"So what have you guys been up to?" I asked them politely

"Oh nothing really. I've just been watching you and Edward argue about where we are going" Alice said

"And I guess that you aren't going to tell me either?" I asked hopefully

"Nope" Jasper said devilishly

"Party Pooper"

"Thanks, I always wanted to be one" Jasper joked

"Well, Congratulations!" I said standing up and heading over to Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Emmett who were playing a board game

"HUZZAH! I won!" Emmett said cheerfully

"No you didn't! You have the black key still in your possession!" Carlisle said bitterly

"Oh right" Emmett leaned in towards Rosalie "And how do I get rid of that again?"

"You can either loose it in duel or pass it on to someone once you are on the same cobble stone" Rose explained briefly

"Oh"

I stared at them in confusion as they continued playing the game. Suddenly when the whole plane was quiet, a face broke out on the screen that they were using in the game.

The face was hideous and . . . weird. Pink eyes, with dark purple circles under them don't really look good on a gatekeeper.

The gatekeeper on the screen called out "Where is the Chosen One?"

"Here, my Gatekeeper?" Esme said in response

So his name _was_ Gatekeeper. Hm . . .

"You have been given the opportunity to banish another player to the black hole, or take all of their keys" The gatekeeper issued out. Then he laughed wickedly and vanished from the screen.

"I, the Chosen One, issue Emmett" Emmett looked horror struck "to the black hole"

"Esme, why?" Emmett cried in desperation "why!?"

"Get a grip Emmett" Rose said patting his back

They continued the game and the Gatekeeper returned with more punishments for them all. But when they were finished I was too interested for my own good. "What was that game you guys were just playing?" I asked inquisitively

"Oh, that was Atmosphere" Carlisle said to me as I watched him set it up again for another round. "Want to play?"

"Sure. How?"

"Oh no you don't" Edward was at my side and dragging me away from the board game. "You are not going to play that . . . that evil game"

"Hey!" I said struggling to free myself from his grip "Let me go and play that game!"

"No!" He said forcefully "You'll transform into another fanatic! I can't have that! Not another one!"

"What are you saying Edward?" I said for everything that was coming out of his mouth made no sense at all.

"I'm saying that anyone who plays that game gets addicted to it, and I don't want you to become insanely addicted like Emmett was"

"What do you mean by 'was'" I asked curiously

"Well, Alice got this for him two years ago on Christmas" Suddenly Alice was at his side with Jasper

"Ooo! Are you talking about Atmosphere?" She asked Edward

"Yeah" Edward said dully

"Bella, you should be thankful that you didn't play that game" Jasper said seriously

"Why?"

"Well they get all crazy when playing it. Look" He said turning his head to the table where Carlisle, Emmett, Esme and Rosalie were all playing.

Emmett suddenly screamed and wailed in protest as Carlisle – who had a devilish smile- took away his keys. Then Rosalie roared with laughter and Esme looked disheveled.

There was a long silence that I broke by saying "What happened to them?" I was staring at them in revulsion

"They were sucked into the game" Alice said as Edward walked away to look out the window.

"Hey guys" he whispered

"What?" We all chorused

"Were here"

**Another chapter finished. How did you guys like it? The Atmosphere thing was inspired by playing it with my family over the break. And the whole Huzzah thing well, I don't really know. I just really like the word huzzah.**

**So they are just about to get to their destination, but when they get off what does Bella do? Is she shocked/horrified or is she glad? **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! **

**-Moonchild101713**

**Ps. Sorry for the bad summary on the next chapter. I just wanted to get your imagination juices running! Thanks again!**


	17. Alien Planet

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Ugh. That's depressing**

**Okay! Here is the other chapter I promised you guys. I thought I was going to get it out yesterday, but school started up again and there was a lot of things I had to do. So now . . . onto the chapter!**

Previously in Recollections

"_Hey guys" Edward whispered _

"_What?" We all chorused _

"_Were here"_

Bella's POV

"Finally!" I said walking over to the door to head off the plane.

"FREEZE!" A voice boomed behind me.

"You aren't going anywhere until we head off the plane first. We all want to see your expression" Alice walked over to me and wagged a finger in my face as she said this. It made her look like a disapproving school teacher.

"Okay fine" Edward shot me a look at using the word fine "I'll wait"

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward all hurried off the plane. Emmett was playing around with Rosalie's hair and she slapped his hand.

"Ow!"

"Stop doing that! It isn't that pleasant!" Rose said to a howling Emmett

"Fine" He responded.

I think Edward may now have a newly found disliking towards the word 'fine'.

I heard a growl from outside the plane and Esme shriek. "Edward stop your growling now! Why are you anyway?" She asked curiously

"Sorry mom" Edward said solemnly. I saw the faint outline of him turning towards Emmett who backed away like a scared three year old. "Do you want me to explain to _you_ what the meaning of the word 'fine' can be?"

"No"

"Then stop saying it!" Edward's voice echoed off the surroundings outside, feeling like a boulder would surely fall because of the clatter.

"I'm coming out now!" I said causing Edward to stop and the family to go quiet.

I stood in the doorway with my eyes closed, just inhaling atmosphere around me. I could sense that it was wet, and cool. I smelt the nearby trees wet with fresh water, and the beautiful aroma coming off the flowers in the bushes.

As I opened my eyes I saw all of the Cullens staring at me hopefully. I looked around and shook my head. "I have no idea where we are"

Alice sighed and grabbed my hand. "You'll know soon enough"

Edwards POV

Bella stared at us in confusion before shaking her head. "I have no idea where we are"

Alice seemed frustrated by the fact that Bella couldn't tell that we are where we are.

_I mean, seriously Edward! She should realize that we are in the town where you first met! _Alice yelled at me through her thoughts

I shrugged my shoulders as Alice to Bella "You'll know soon enough"

Alice's remark caught me off guard. I looked at her inquisitorially. _I saw her when she found out, but I can't make out her expression. See! _

Immediately I was forced into seeing an image of Bella sitting in the car with a blank expression on her face. She was staring out the window before she finally said "Forks" unenthusiastically.

I stared at Alice confused. "We need to talk later. . ." I paused amending my statement "Before she finds out"

Alice nodded

I walked slowly over to Bella and walked her towards the rental Silver Volvo that was waiting for us.

She looked up at me with her eye brows raised. "You even have to have the rentals be silver Volvo's?"

I chuckled slightly and smiled, walking around to the passenger seat. Alice slid in the back seat with Jasper and Emmett before closing the door.

"Hey where's Rosalie?" Bella asked

"Oh she went with Carlisle and Esme. They'll need her assistance if their rental breaks down" Emmett said looking out the window at the green trees and bushes

I watched the road carefully waiting for Bella to discover that she was in Forks, Washington. Out of France, and away from the school that we were skipping for a week.

"You know" Bella said staring at me then the window "This place is too green"

"Like an alien planet" Alice said finishing her sentence

"What?!" Bella exclaimed "How did you know I would say that?"

"Physic!" Alice said pointing at herself "Remember?"

Bella nodded just as Alice mumbled something like "That and you have already said that about Forks before"

Bella missed Alice's remark thankfully, but she continued to stare out the window at the green trees of Forks, Washington.

"Forks" Bella said suddenly "That is what reminded me of this place! Forks!" She said turning towards me. "Remember that I said it too was an alien planet?"

"Yes. I remember that"

She froze, her breath stuttering. "Are we in . . . Forks?"

I nodded watching her expression go from confused to sad to relieved. "You brought me here?"

"Yes"

"Why though?"

"Because we thought that you would want to visit the place where you created all of your paintings about" Emmett said trying to make sure that I was happy about the occasion.

"And . . .we wanted to come here anyway" Alice continued

"And you guys completely forgot about the deaths that have occurred here in the past that I don't necessarily want to remember?" Bella said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"I guess we forgot about that" Alice said dully

"We wanted to bring you somewhere that was familiar to all of us. And we thought it would bring back most of the good memories instead of the excruciatingly painful ones" I said trying to console Bella now for she was looking melancholy

"Okay" She said staring back out the front window. "All I really don't want to do is go to Charlie's burned up property"

"Alright" Jasper said obviously feeling the pain exerting itself from my body. "Then we won't go there. We'll go to our house, and just skip by yours"

"Thanks Jasper" Bella said looking at him thankfully "Thanks Emmett, Alice. Thank you Edward" She said placing a hand on my hand and smiling up at me gratefully.

**The Chapter is DONE! So I fixed it all up during a study hall today, so I had to make it a tad bit more serious then the other ones. But I do find it funny when Bella is told to freeze before heading outside of the plane. I hope you guys laughed. Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	18. Worry Much?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Ugh. That's depressing**

Edward's POV

Bella was my angel. She was sitting in the front of the Volvo like a goddess. She was surprisingly accepting about coming back here. Thank God for that.

I turned the car up our secretly hidden drive way that headed up to our house. Esme had created a room for Bella like our other house, but it because of my insanity there were boards and nails closing the door off. Apparently I was a bit too crazed over the loss of Bella, so Emmett and Jasper blocked the room off for my protection.

We stopped right in front of the garage and got out of the car slowly. This was the first time we had been here since. . . since I left her.

"Let's go!" Alice screeched dragging Jasper by the hand towards the house

"Ugh Alice calm down" I said feeling appalled by the obvious joy that was shooting off of her body like arrows.

"No" Bella said pausing to look up at me kindly "Jasper calm down"

"Right" Jasper said walking in the grand white house that had vines growing up the sides.

"Edward" Bella called my name as if I was running away from her again

I turned to face her surprised.

"Thank you . . . really" She smiled kindly at me

"Your welcome" As I said this our lips met softly. We stayed connected for half a second before we released. Bella looked stunned.

"Um . . ." She said nervously

"Bella" I said curious at her nervous expression

"I'll be inside" Bella said as she sprinted into the house. Suddenly I heard the ripping of nails coming out of the wall.

Bella's POV

Oh my Carlisle! Was that the first time I had kissed Edward since he left me?

"Alice" I breathed in taking my time to calm myself

"Bella?" She asked as she appeared out of nowhere

"Edward" I said breathlessly

"What about him"

"He just kissed me" I said looking up in her eyes deeply

"So. . ."

"For the first time since he left" I said nervously

"So what's the problem" She asked me curiously

"How will I be able to stand in the same room as him anymore?"

Alice looked annoyed slightly. "You love him right?"

"Yeah"

"So then why are you fretting?" Alice asked incredulously

"It's just that is was so sudden. I didn't expect it!" I said walking over to the couch in my room and fell face flat onto it.

"So just erase that moment of time from your memory"

"But what if I don't want to?" I asked whining slightly

"Sh!" Alice said holding a finger up to her lips

"He's in the house now?"

She nodded

"Alice?" I heard Edwards voice come up from the steps

"You have to go" I stated

Alice nodded hesitatingly heading to the door.

"Go" I ordered her. Now she would help Edward, my soul mate.

Edwards POV

Alice came bounding down the stairs and ran into my side. "Sorry" she said apologetically

"I just kissed Bella" I said pacing slightly

"So?"

"She was nervous afterwards and ran away up to her room." I said running the memory through my head.

"And?"

"What will I do it she doesn't want to kiss me? Will that work out in our relationship?" I asked worriedly

_Worry much?_ Alice looked up at me sarcastically_ Calm down. I just talked to her. She said that she was surprised, but she liked it _Alice said to me through her mind. _She's listening_ She warned me

"Okay, but when should I do it?" I said stopping and looking up at her anxiously

"Tomorrow" she said a matter-of-factly.

"Tomorrow?!"

"Yes"

"But why so soon!" I was utterly confused

"So that we can have the ceremony here" She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "But just remember that you will have to leave an hour before you want to . . ._propose" _she finished her sentence through her mind muted to Bella's ears

"Okay" I said reaching inside my coat pocket and retrieving the ring. I admired it for ten long seconds before placing it back in my pocket and smiling at Alice.

"I'm betting on you Alice, so you better not be lying to me about her reaction"

"Would I ever to that?" A devilishly evil smile drifted onto Alice's face as she spoke

"Yes" I said sarcastically

"True" She said walking out of the room and heading over to Jasper who was sitting in the living room on a couch watching our conversation

"What were you-" He started to ask Alice

I shot her a dark look, which she caught immediately. As I headed up the stairs I heard Alice say "Nothing really . . . Just some stuff about what we are doing tomorrow"

"Really?" Jasper asked suspiciously

"Yeah."

Bella's POV

Alice was just talking to Edward about me, and something that we are going to be doing tomorrow. Hm . . . But what could that be? He was worried about my reaction. Oh no! Please don't bring me to the beach! That would just remind me of Jacob, and I don't really know if I want to talk to him now. Not after the death of his father, but I don't think Edward would bring me anywhere near the werewolf.

What is he planning?

**Voila! The chapter is finished! Two chapters in one day! Wow. Okay, so I don't think I'll be able to get another chapter to you until Thursday or later. Tomorrow I have to much to do and study for a major math test. So I'll be doing that. Now the next chapter will finally reviel to you where the proposal will be. It isn't in the same place that I planned, but this place has a bit more unique. **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	19. Idealistic

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Ugh. That's depressing**

Edwards POV

I paced around the house the next day worried about the proposal. I was planning to leave the house at six yesterday, but after Alice's warning I decided that we were going to leave at five thirty. Then I could take Bella to the bookstore and the other shops in town.

But what worried me was that it was ten thirty and Bella hadn't said hi to me yet. She normally will come by and hug me at eight! Why wasn't she now?

Was it something I did yesterday? Did Alice get to her after we talked? Oh no. That would be bad. She can't listen to that shopoholic manic all the time!

Thumping was coming from the steps and I turned hopefully to see Bella coming down to greet me. But who I was greeted by, I wish not to say.

"Morning little brother" Emmett said as he passed by me and ruffled my hair.

"You are a dork, Emmett" I responded to the rude ruffling of hair.

"What's got you in a rut?" My annoyingly insane brother was circling around me making me go mad.

"Emmett, go away" I said dully

"Oh it's how Bella reacted isn't it?"

"Go away" I repeated

"You know that she is upstairs talking to Rose right now?" He paused looking at me in the eye. "You could go get Alice to bring her down if you really want to see her"

"I'm not that pathetic, Emmett. I wouldn't just go up there and drag her down by force. She has opinions to, you know" My voice was now jumping octaves at the obvious frustration that Emmett could see the struggles in my personal life.

"Oh fine" He said as he started to walk away. "If you do anything rash, I'll try to retrain you"

Emmett left the room leaving me to feel all of the craziness that was going through my life at the moment.

"Gosh. . . Why does life have to be so difficult at the moment" I said as Rose came bounding down the stairs.

"Hey, Edward" She said running past me to pick up Bella's book from the table.

"Hi, Rose"

She paused looking from my face to the stairs. She nodded, understanding. "Bella's talking with Alice at the moment. I just left to grab her book"

I stared at her blankly

"Do you want me to tell her you say hi?" She asked curiously

"Tell her" That I love her and want to propose to her now. Tell her to come down her so that I can take her away and go to our Meadow. No, I can't say that, for Rosalie would think had officially gone mad. Maybe I am already insane? Hearing voices normally means that you have gone insane, or that you are in a depression, but that is my gift so I can't be. "No. . . _Give_ Bella a hug from me"

Rose nodded and ran up the stairs, probably scared at my strange sudden silence as I thought those words.

_Edward! Edward! Edward!_

Jasper was calling me from up stairs.

"What?" I called out to him

_Stop being so depressed about Bella. Alice is going to walk in here any second and think I have gone Emo or something._

"Sorry Jasper" I whispered pulling at my hair from aggravation

Bella's POV

I am so pathetic. I can't even go down stairs to see Edward, even after all of the counseling I received from Alice, and Rosalie.

Rose had just gone down stairs to get my book when I heard Emmett faintly say "If you do anything rash, I'll try to retrain you"

So Edward was anxious, about what? Well maybe it is the fact that it is almost eleven and I hadn't said hi to him once. Or maybe he is just confused by my reaction last night and wants to find out what he did wrong.

It wasn't that he did anything wrong. It was that he did everything right.

"Bella" Alice said suddenly as Rose came back through the room with a small book in her hands. "You need to go down and see him. He is tempting to pull his hair out"

"Edward gives his love and wants me to give you a hug from him … so here" Rosalie came over to my side and pulled me into a tight hug.

"What do I do?" I asked them both seriously

"Go down and say hi to him!" Alice exclaimed

"I don't know if I can!" I explained to them both

"Bella. Before, you told Alice that you loved him, so why now go down?" Rose said a-matter-of-factly.

"Okay" I said sitting up from the couch in Alice's room. "I'll go"

"That's my girl!" Alice said walking over to me and giving me a hug. "You can do it"

"I hope you're right Alice" I said walking out of the room and heading down stairs into the living room where Edward was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Edward" I called to him and his head shot up like a bullet

"Bella" He sounded surprised "How are you this morning?"

He was acting so formal. Maybe he didn't like our moment last night.

"I'm great" I tried to make my voice light and airy, but I don't know if it reached my expectations.

But apparently it did for he smiled at me and walked forward. He took my hands in his and kissed the tops of them gently. "Tonight, we are going to go out with the family" He stated

"Where to?"

"La Bella Italia"

"Oh! Is that the little Italian place in Port Angeles?"

"Yes"

"But why are we going there if we don't eat?" Was this what he was planning with Alice yesterday? To go out to dinner with the family?

"We are just going there to chat, and talk about some things . . . like some of the memories this little town brings back"

"That'll be. . ." I was at loss for words "fun"

"I think it will be more on the line of idealistic" Edward mumbled softly, probably thinking I wouldn't hear.

"What?"

"Oh, I said that I thought it would be on the lines of being joyous, and exhilarating" Edward said. I could hear the obvious lie in his voice.

"So Alice told me that you were getting ready to pull your hair out before I came down. Was that true?" I asked mischievously

"Yes"

There was a sudden awkward silence

"So, are you ready for me to get you that car you said I could get you?" Edward asked me

Oh, God. He still wants to get me that car. "Ecstatic" I said sarcastically consequently making Edward chuckle darkly.

**Okay! I have finally finished this chapter! YAY! Now this chapter was more of filler, but there were a few important details shoved in there. **

**Ugh. My sister ripped my cover to Eclipse today and I got soooooooo mad. But then I remembered the shirt I got for Christmas that says Vegetarian Vampire on it, and I was happy again.**

**If any of you guys can find a awesomely cool picture of a golden eye, like the Cullens can you send me the link? Thanks! I have been searching for one of those pics for a long time and can't find one.  
**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	20. La Bella Italia

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Ugh. That's depressing**

Bella's POV

Edward had recently left the house to run some 'errands'. I know perfectly well that he just left to buy me a car. Why was he so excited about buying me a car? I'll probably end up hitting his Volvo the first few seconds I drive it.

But how can he even get me a car here, in Forks, then ship it over to France?

"Bella!" Esme was calling my name from the steps.

I turned to see her face plastered with her exceedingly beautiful smile. "Bella, we are going out to meet Edward at the park. He has his new car sitting there waiting for us to join him in heading out to Port Angeles"

"Why are we leaving so early? It's only" I looked over at the clock "Four thirty"

"He wants you to have some time to admire your car" She said a bit sarcastically

"Well, that's Edward for you" Rose said as she appeared on Esme's left.

"Okay, let's go" I said turning towards the door and heading over to the Volvo that Edward left for use this morning. Alice was sitting lightly on the frame, waiting.

I went to grab the door handle when Alice shook her head at me. "Don't you dare to get in that car Bella"

"What?"

Suddenly two strong hands pulled me away from the Volvo and into the rental Jeep.

"EMMETT!" I roared at him, as he pulled away and Alice slid into the car.

I looked around me and frowned. There was a vanity cabinet with all of Alice's favorite makeup in it. "What are you going to do to me!" I said dramatically as I stared at the silver lipstick that Alice had in her hands.

"Calm down" She said as Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie got into the car shoving me in the backseat between the two fashion designers. "We aren't going to make you look any worse then you already do"

"Uh!" I said aghast

"Just joking Bella" Rose said making me smile

"Stay still" Alice ordered as she quickly took out five different make up kits.

I closed my eyes and felt Rose's cool hand on my cheek as she put eye shadow on me. Alice then put some kind of lip-gloss on me, and started applying blush. Rose finished my eye shadow, but then she started putting the eye liner and mascara on. That was just so annoying.

When I opened my eyes I saw Alice and Rose smiling at me in admiration. "Now" Rose said turning to a box "You have to change into this"

She pulled out a delicate black dress with a black bow across the waist line. "Uh . . .Don't you think that this is going to be a bit overdramatic?"

"No" Everyone in the car said at once as Alice pulled the dress over me taking off my sweatshirt and tee shirt quickly.

"What?" Rose was taking off my pants

"We all are going to be dressed formally like you are once we get out of the car. Remember that we have to go through this torture too" Emmett said

"Fine" I said as I watched Alice and Rose quickly do their faces

We were just reaching the park when I saw it. The Mini Cooper. "God." I said smacking my hand across my forehead. "Why did I let him buy me a car!"

"Because you love him" Jasper said obviously

"Why is it that anytime I have a rant you, Edward or Carlisle stops me, by making so much sense?" I directed back to Jasper

He chuckled lightly as Emmett stopped the car, and Edward started to walk towards us with a smile plastered on his face.

Alice flipped over me so that I was sitting near the door. Then it opened and Edward grabbed me by the waist holding me tightly into a hug. "Hello Edward" I said as I was released and placed back down on the ground in front of him. "Don't you look . . . Formal" I said taking in the fact that he was wearing a suit and tie. "Do we all have to seriously wear these outfits?"

"Yes"

Ugh! This is going to be fascinating. Walking into a restaurant looking as if we were going to an Opera. Hm. . . That is my ideal plan.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked me quietly.

"Oh. I'm just picturing us going into the restaurant and everyone staring at us like we are lunatics" I said sarcastically

"Um" Edward started nervously

"What?"

"The restaurant is sort of rented out for the night"

"So" I said confused. "No! You guys rented it out just so we could talk!"

"Sort of"

"That's so insane! Don't you think?" I said laughing slightly

"Yes" He chuckled darkly before placing is lips lightly against mine for the second time in who knows how long.

This time when we broke apart I didn't go running away from him. But instead I hugged him taking in the sent of his tux. "Thanks Edward"

"For?"

"Everything" I said turning around to see Alice admiring my new car. "For this. All of it. Even if I didn't really want a car"

"Ha. Come on. Let's get going to La Bella Italia" Edward slipped his arm around my waist and headed back to the car and politely open the door for me.

"Thanks" I said as Edward got into the front seat and drove off to La Bella Italia.

Bella's POV

We were sitting at the abandoned restaurant wasting time by just talking about things we used to do. Like run from vampires, which I'm still doing, but that isn't anything I should think about now.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle and Esme headed off to fix there hair, or to just go think about what we were going to talk to next.

Edward and I were alone. Sitting across from each other with a soft violin playing in the distance.

"So" Edward started "What do you think you missed the most about Forks?"

"The memories" I answered immediately. "You remember how I confirmed my acquisitions here?" I asked

"Yeah. You found out from Jacob Black, then confirmed it with me" Edward said shifting around in his chair nervously

I reached down for my purse and found it. My mini painting of the family I had created for a remembrance in my purse. When I looked up, Edward wasn't sitting in his seat, but he was kneeling on the floor in front of me.

"Edward?"

He shook his head. "Isabella Marie Swan"

I must have looked flustered. No way this is finally happening to me.

He reached into his coat pocket.

OH MY CARLISLE!

"My I have your hand in marriage?"

I froze staring at the beautiful ring before me. Oh my. . .

"Bella?"

I tried to talk "I . . . I . . ."

"What?" Edward asked curiously

"Accept" I whispered

His eyes glowed at my words. He stood up and placed the tanzanite ring on my finger. "I love you so much Bella"

"I love you too" I said as Edward hugged me tightly

Thunderous clapping came from behind us. I turned to see the whole family coming towards me and Edward. Edward was pulled away from me by Emmett and Jasper who were clapping him on the back, and Alice, and Rosalie smiling at me kindly.

"Welcome to the family Bella" Carlisle said inviting me forward to be attacked my a family group hug.

**THE PROPOSAL IS FINISHED! YAY! They are officially proposed! Sorry for the extremely long wait on the story. I had so much to do this week, but I did get a whole lot of inspiration. You will probably be getting another chapter tomorrow night or so. Hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	21. Limp

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Ugh. That's depressing**

Bella's POV

I am engaged.

Engaged.

I, Isabella Marie Swan, am going to marry Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

Oh. My. Carlisle.

"So how does it feel to be engaged?" Alice asked me as we sat at the table

"Huh?" I said coming out of my amazement. "Oh. Um . . . I feel sort of" I glanced over to meet Edwards honey golden eyes. "Amazed . . . in a good way"

"Did you expect it?" Emmett asked me

"No" I said seriously

Everyone cracked up from my quick response.

"I'm serious! I had no idea!"

Rosalie shot me a glance.

"Okay fine. I thought something was up, but not something as . . . big as this" I said looking admiringly at my ring then at Edward's smiling face.

"Yeah. I had a feeling that you heard Alice and my conversation the other night" Edward said taking my hand underneath the table

We sat in silence for a couple minutes before we started to stand up to get going. I kept looking from Edward, to the rest of the family –Alice who was still sitting in her chair with a blank expression on her face- then back down at my ring.

I was in shock. I can't believe that I am marrying Edward.

But all of my happy thoughts escaped as Alice shot straight up from her chair and Edwards hand tightened around mine.

"What?" I asked looking up at Alice who was frowning

"Bella?" Edward asked me pleadingly "Can you manipulate the minds of the Volturi, do you think?

"Sure"

"Good" Started Alice as everyone stared at her in worry "Because they are considering coming here to have a talk with you"

"Talk?" Rose asked curiously

"Talk being the nicest word" Alice responded.

"Okay. I'll try to convince them to stay in Italy once we get in the car" I said shrugging on my jacket. I took this news lightly considering all of the confrontations I've already had with them, but everyone else looked troubled slightly.

Edward led me to the Mini Cooper in silence obviously worried about the Volturi. As we got in I told him that I was going to try immediately so we know whether or not they were going to come.

I closed my eyes in concentration as the car purred to a start.

Edward's POV

Bella was concentrating hard. It was obvious. I thought I heard her moan slightly as we reached the highway, but I guess I heard wrong.

Rose, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice were crammed in the back leaving room for me and Bella in the front.

As I looked over at Bella's still figure I smiled. She was going to be my wife. With her eye closed, her body shifted so her head was on the door of the car.

"Edward?"

"What Emmett?" I asked annoyed that he took me out of my fantasy

"Are you happy?"

"Do you think he is happy? Can't you feel the cheer being exerted from his body! The happiness that has penetrated itself though me?" Jasper asked slightly annoyed by Emmett's implausible question.

"Okay sorry. That was a stupid question" Emmett looked at me through the mirror. "Where do you think the wedding will be held?"

Emmett was crazy. "I have no idea Emmett! I was engaged tonight! I don't know all of these details yet"

"Fine"

UGH! Does everyone just love using the word fine that they won't understand what it means! "Shut up Emmett" I said dully annoyed at his use of the word 'fine'.

We drove for about ten more minutes before we reached the house. I tapped Bella's shoulder lightly before getting out of the car and walking over to her door.

I wasn't expecting what happened next.

Bella's limp body fell out of the car as I opened the door for her. My arms reached out protectively out to her before she hit the dense ground.

She didn't stir.

"CARLISLE!" I begged for him. Where was he! Bella, my fiancée was . . . I don't even know! "CARLISLE!" I roared once more!

"What is it?" Esme said hoping out of the Volvo and running to meet me at Bella's door. "No."

"What happened?" Alice came to my side and screamed. "Is Bella okay?"

"Bring her inside" Jasper said calmly trying to stop my frantic breathing.

I carefully unbuckled Bella from her seat and carried her into the house. I then laid her on the couch waiting for her to open her eyes.

"Oh my!" Carlisle said as her spotted Bella's wilted figure on the couch. He examined her for a few moments then nodded kindly at me. _Don't worry. She just is using her power to her fullest potential. Apparently her body goes limp like nothing is left at all, when she does this. Just be warned that she may scream when she wakes._

I nodded smiling slightly at Carlisle. I heard him quickly explain to the rest of them what had just happened, but my eyes and ears could only focus on one vampire in the room. And that was the one, my love, lying on the couch.

"EDWARD"

Bella's eyes opened wildly and she flung herself at me helplessly, sobbing dryly. "I am dead! So seriously dead!"

**Ooooooooo! Cliffy! **

**What is going on with Bella, and did she convince the Volturi or did they realize her presence? **

**Thanks for Reading Everyone! Please Review!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	22. Prepare to Die

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Ugh. That's depressing**

Recently in Recollections:

_Edward's POV_

_Bella's limp body fell out of the car as I opened the door for her. My arms reached out protectively out to her before she hit the dense ground. _

_She didn't stir. _

"_CARLISLE!" I begged for him. Where was he! Bella, my fiancée was . . . I don't even know! "CARLISLE!" I roared once more!_

"_What is it?" Esme said hopping out of the Volvo and running to meet me at Bella's door. "No."_

"_What happened?" Alice came to my side and screamed. "Is Bella okay?"_

"_Bring her inside" Jasper said calmly trying to stop my frantic breathing._

_I carefully unbuckled Bella from her seat and carried her into the house. I then laid her on the couch waiting for her to open her eyes._

"_Oh my!" Carlisle said as her spotted Bella's wilted figure on the couch. He examined her for a few moments then nodded kindly at me_. Don't worry. She just is using her power to her fullest potential. Apparently her body goes limp like nothing is left at all, when she does this. Just be warned that she may scream when she wakes.

_I nodded smiling slightly at Carlisle. I heard him quickly explain to the rest of them what had just happened, but my eyes and ears could only focus on one vampire in the room. And that was the one, my love, lying on the couch._

"_EDWARD" _

_Bella's eyes opened wildly and she flung herself at me helplessly, sobbing dryly. "I am dead! So seriously dead!"_

Bella's POV

"I'm dead! So seriously dead!" I sobbed into Edwards's shirt.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I heard Alice ask shyly

My body was violently shaking. From what I could assume by the unsuccessful attempt of mine, the Volturi were coming to kill me.

"They're coming!" I managed to yell once my body had slowed to a tremble.

"Bella" Carlisle said as I felt Edward's hands rub my back in sympathy. "Please tell us what just happened to you" Carlisle ordered softly

I looked up at their adoring faces and took a deep breath.

"Okay well . . ." I started before being started by Jasper placing a calming hand on my shoulder. "Thanks" I said towards him

"I was letting my mind slip away. You know, travel across the ocean into Aro's. But I guess that wasn't the best idea. I didn't really want to know what they were deciding to do at that moment but I wasn't really afraid. But after I saw him and Jane gather the rest of them I was petrified"

Rose, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle and Alice had frozen in concentration staring at my face. I was sure that my eyes were far away. For every time I gathered my thoughts Edward waved his hand in front of my eyes. It was quite annoying actually.

"Jane was frustrated by Aro's words. . ."

" 'Why don't we go check on that Bella girl?' he asked Jane and the rest of them once they gathered together"

" 'No' She answered immediately. It was like she was afraid that I could somehow beat her and the rest of the Volturi by using my gift. But apparently my acquisition the last time we met was true"

"They can determine when I am controlling them" I stated plainly watching as Edwards composed face fell marginally.

"How?" Alice asked moving only her lips

"I guess that after spending six months with them, they can feel my presence in them" I received seven pairs of vampire eyes turn to me with curious expressions. "Let me finish, then I'll go into detail" I ordered

" 'Jane dear' Aro started 'We must go visit her soon enough. After all she humiliated all of us in the world of Vampires. She is the reason we no longer have hundreds of guards but rather forty now'. I could see how this greatly affected him and Jane"

"Felix nodded his head impatiently 'She deserves to die' he said through gritted teeth"

"At least one of the Volturi came to my aid. 'Leave the poor girl alone' Heidi said defensively walking towards the original Volturi standing in the corner"

"Jane stared wickedly down at Heidi, but before I could hide, I heard her scream. Heidi doesn't like Jane anymore"

"By this point, my mind was transferred into Jane's head. I told her to stop, to stop attacking Heidi. But she resisted my order and continued on. That was when, she noticed me, I think. Jane turned to Caius and froze. 'Felix is right. She must die! I can almost feel her existence' Heidi laid on the floor trembling slightly, before she mustered enough strength to stand"

"Of course, Jane's remark made everyone search through their minds for me. Marcus turned to her and said 'Search'"

Emmett interrupted me this time. "He said what?"

"Search" Esme responded

"Why?"

"Because that was what they would do way back when, when they didn't want me to control their minds. They could see the good in me" I continued explaining my nightmare

"So I was safe in the human receptionists' mind. I was lucky she was there. But once they concluded their 'search'" My fingers curved to be quotation marks "I went back to Aro"

" 'Heidi' He started staring at Heidi's innocent figure 'You will lead us to Bella in . . . a week'"

"Why a week?" Rose asked from the corner

"Hold on. That is exactly what Felix asked, angry at the sudden wait." I turned to see that Edward's jaw was tight " Aro said that he needed time to get ready and make a plan for ambush"

"Then . . ." I said staring back down at floor while I sat still on Edward's lap "I went crazy"

" Caius turned to Aro and asked 'What will we do if she is surrounded by the Cullens?'"

" 'We'll kill them all' Was Aro's definite answer"

Carlisle shook his head walking away from the family turning to hide his face. Esme looked startled, but not completely worried like everyone else. Emmett, though, looked thrilled.

"I yelled into Aro's mind to 'leave her alone!', but he would not consider it. I guess I said it once too many, for he suddenly screamed 'BELLA IS IN MY HEAD!'"

"Everyone yelled in frustration. But throughout the screaming I specifically heard Jane yell 'PREPARE TO DIE ISABELLA SWAN! WE ARE COMING FOR YOU!"

"Then I woke" I finished my story slightly exasperated. I couldn't really explain the story as it felt to me at that time. Jane's last few words still rung in my ears.

"We'll have to try once again" Jasper said finally. "But we'll have to know why they wanted to attack you in the first place Bella" He said lifting his hand then staring at me expectantly

"Let her be" Esme said running to my side and hugging me swiftly "She needs to recover from that awful scare"

Everyone nodded as Edward took me up to my room with a worried expression still plastered on his face.

**OKAY! This chapter was dramatic! So now you know why Bella thinks she is going to die. Now, I might not be able to get another chapter out to you guys until Thursday, but I'll try. I have a poll up on my profile if you guys want to check it out. I'm experimenting on my polls so bare with me. Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	23. Gullible

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Ugh. That's depressing**

Edward's POV

Bella was carefully safe in my arms, but I couldn't feel anything but fret.

The Volturi were coming for her.

Once we reached the bedroom, I wasn't ready for her reaction to the room. I had it all planned out with Alice the few days before we left Bella thirty years ago. But, I forgot that I had bought a bed that would fit Bella and me so that she could sleep in my arms years before.

"What the heck is that?!" Bella said frustrated as she turned to face me.

I had to think quickly to get such a snappy response. "Bella, I thought that you would want a bed! After all you are a _new_ vampire" I said emphasizing the words.

"That doesn't mean that I need to sleep!"

"I don't know about that. Just a bit earlier, you fell to the ground self less"

"Edward! I do not need a bed. What? Do you think that I will fall asleep as I did when I was human?" Bella asked throwing her hands into the air.

"Humor me" Was my only response.

I picked her up gently and laid her on the bed. I then lay next to her under the blankets, softly holding her in my hands.

"Fine" I groaned at her quick knee jerk response. "Sorry" she said reluctantly "I'll try to sleep for you"

"Thank you"

Bella's POV

Hehe! So Edward wants me to try to sleep for him. Probably so he could hear me talk in my sleep. Hm . . .

I let my body relax, going into this acting thing seriously. I remember him saying that my acting was terrible when I was faking for Charlie.

Charlie.

Best not to think of him at the moment with all my other worries.

I turned to face Edward in the darkness. My eyes were closed, and I breathed in deeply into his face.

"Nice acting" He commented

"Thanks" I mumbled slurring the consonants.

I felt the bed shift slightly and knew that Edward was grabbing my old book on the night stand. "Hm . . ." I mumbled taking in a large breath and letting it our slow.

Something touched my hair, and I could suddenly smell the aroma of his skin hit my nose like a bee sting. I shivered slightly, playing on with the act.

About twenty minutes later, I decided that Edward had zoned into the old days. He was now out of the covers, and leaning more on the back board of the bed then onto me.

"No"

I could almost hear his eyes shoot to my eyes. But mine were still closed, feigning my sleep.

"No, I can't Edward"

The bed creaked slightly, and I felt it rise marginally. He had surely gotten off the bed leaving my there alone.

"No! Go! No! Go away!"

I heard him gasp slightly, then the door creaked open and Emmett's voice rang through the room. "What is she saying?"

"NO! Not you" I paused lifting my head back against to the pillow slightly smiling. "No, I need Mark"

"What-" Emmett was cut off by Edward screeching

"WHO THE HECK IS MARK!" Edward said trying to hold on to his gallant attitude.

My eyes shot open to see them both standing at the door glaring at my face. "What?"

"Who is Mark?" Emmett repeated Edward's remark for Edward was looking at me somberly

I laughed. "HA!"

"What?"

"You actually believed me!" I continued to laugh, when Emmett caught on.

"HA! I get it! You are a vamp" Emmett said. "You can't snooze! You are dead, like us! We all are vamps!" He roared with laughter nervously

Emmett has some nice slang language for vampires. At least it isn't like the words Jacob used to use for them. Bloodsucker . . .Leach . . . Parasite. . . .

Edward still looked at me frightened slightly.

"Edward?" I said getting up from the bed and walking over to his side. "I was joking"

"Then who the hell is Mark?" He lost all of his strength in this comment, loosing the politeness.

"Mark?" Edward nodded. I laughed again "He is only a figment of my imagination!"

"Gosh, Bella" Alice said walking through the room making quite a large entrance. "That was such a good trick!"

"Thanks" I said feeling proud for accomplishing my goal.

"Edward?" Alice said looking over at him compassionately "Are you okay?"

He stared blankly at the wall, concentrating on something far away.

"Edward?" She repeated "I'm sorry"

"I don't need your pity" he said turning to look at me curiously "Are you sure that there is no one named Mark out there for you?"

"The only person I think I could ever love is this guy named Edward" I said jokingly

He looked up at me with a much happier expression as his wonderfully lovely crooked smile spread across his face. "I thought that was true"

"Well what about you?" I asked

"There's this one girl. She is really beautiful" I could tell Edward was mocking me slightly "But I don't know if she notices how much I love her. Her name is Bella"

I laughed, looking back at Emmett and Alice who were watching curiously. "You guys seriously thought that the night that I accepted the engagement, that I would break my promise by fantasizing on a made up character named Mark?" I asked them all

They all looked around nervously before looking at me in the eye.

" Okay" I said surprised slightly "I guess, I should never play a joke like that again"

"Why?" Emmett asked slightly annoyed that I won't ever play a joke.

"Because, you are too gullible" I said looking up into Edwards's magically beautiful eyes, smiling.

**Chapter FINISHED! I got it to you a day late, but it is still here! I tried to get it to you yesterday, but there was a technical glitch with the site. Well that is what it said when I tried to post it. Sorry! Thanks for reading everyone! Please Review, and don't forget to check out my poll if you haven't already! Thanks!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	24. Imitation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Ugh. That's depressing**

Bella's POV

Life was crazy the next few hours, but once it became ten o'clock I had no choice but to face the family. I was sure that they were all waiting for me. Alice, no doubt, will be shaking her head in disapproval, knowing before I could tell what I did. Jasper will be staring blankly at the window. Rosalie will probably be glaring at me like she used to do. Emmett will be slightly curious, but obviously amused, for he probably thinks that what ever I did involved me being clumsy. Carlisle, and Esme, will be waiting patiently for me to spill. Edward however, will be waiting for me on the couch, and when he sees me he's probably going to jump to his feet and sweep me into his arms.

Hm . . . I guess Edward was right. There is no possible way to keep secrets in this house.

As walked down the stairs to face the wrath of seven dangerous vampires, I was ready to be attacked with acquisitions. Of course, when my head bobbed around the corner, Edward ran over to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Ugh. Hi!"

Edward released me and I was immediately tugged away from him by a small, delicate hand. "SPILL BELLA!"

"Alice" I whined "Can I sit down before you attack me with questions!"

"NO! NOW TELL US!" She yelled at me

"GOSH!" I roared back causing her to cringe away in surprise.

"What's your problem?" She asked me as she walked over into Jasper's arms.

"Stop it Alice" Edward defended me "She's just imitating you"

"What?" Alice was now at her feet heading towards me, her eyes were piercing through my skin.

"Um" I stuttered backing away from the pixie like fiend that was walking towards me.

"You copied me?" Alice was annoyed. Actually, she was seriously annoyed.

"Um…" I repeated at a loss for words

"You will pay!" She said running at me with her arms up in the air ready to strike. Edward ran out to grab her hands, but missed.

My mind slipped into hers and I yelled at her through my mind and out loud "No!"

She froze where she was standing. Her eyes tightened and I saw her flinch back away from her crazed maniac stance.

"Alice," I called her name to explain why I was imitating her. "Don't you realize that imitation is the most enjoyable thing to have?"

"What?"

"It is an act of flattery, meaning that I liked what you did, so I just did it back" I explained clearly

Alice's antagonizing face fell. "Oh." She looked over from me to Edward "Sorry"

"Yeah, you better be" Edward grumbled under his breath.

I stared at Edward in shock. Had he ever been this . . . this. . . rude to Alice? "Open mouth. Insert foot" I said aloud, suddenly wishing I hadn't.

Esme and Rosalie, doubled over in laughter. Emmett looked at me with scrutinizing eyes then ruffled my hair, suddenly catching my mistake. "Um . . . I'm thinking that you didn't want to say that out loud. Am I right?"

"Yes" I said my gaze trailing over the insane laughing vampires in front of me.

Jasper quickly quieted us down and glared in my direction. "Enlighten us with your charge against the Volturi"

I cringed at those words. That was definitely not what happened. "I wouldn't call it a charge, more like I was banned"

"You were banned?" Esme asked quietly

"Yeah. I was. I guess that our hunting style can only last there for so long. It got to the point, where they would have to lock up animals in a cell for me. But, you know, I had to eat" I said looking shiftily over to Carlisle.

"I understand how you feel" He said making me feel that much better. "When I was with them, I felt like an outsider. I _needed _to leave! I couldn't bear to see their faces when I came back anymore, so. . . I left"

Rosalie walked forward with a question bubbling from her lips "So then how did you humiliate them all, Bella?"

"Well . . ." I paused looking over to Esme who was smiling. "I guess I was a bit harsh on them when I got sick of there killings"

"Huh?" Emmett asked lamely

"Okay, so you guys probably got a party invitation from them a couple years ago, correct?" I asked trying to make my story just a little bit simpler.

"Yes" Esme said callously. "I threw it out. I was sick of them sending us those while they knew perfectly how our lifestyle differed then the rest of them"

"Right, so I was there, and about two hundred other vampires were there as well" Edward looked curiously interested in my story. "So when I got thirsty, the guards brought in some deer and I hunted" I shrugged my shoulders lightly

"And they all thought that the Volturi went good, and started making fun of Aro, Jane, Marcus, Caius, Felix, and Heidi" Edward said nodding his head in the slightest movement. It was almost as if he knew the whole story.

"OH! I heard about this! There was a vamp", Emmett loved his slang for the word vampire, "here a couple weeks ago and he talked about this. He said that it was the most embarrassing moment for the Volturi and that they probably wouldn't be having anymore party invitations" Emmett said nodding because of his sudden epiphany.

"Yeah. That's what happened in a sense" I turned to Carlisle "I don't think that Aro wants to see me ever again"

Carlisle stared at me blankly trying to decipher what happened to me the weeks back.

"I guess I went a little out of control" Edward looked up at me with wide eyes "Not like that! I didn't attack the poor people that were brought over for the party, but Jane and I did have a huge argument. But, by the time she went to use her gift at least a hundred of the vampires were watching" Edward's jaw flexed. Rose nodded her head understanding my response to her question.

"So when she went to use it, nothing happened. Right? I mean, Edward can't hear you but Jasper and Alice can. Is that what happened?" She asked confirming her hypothesis.

"Yes" I said watching Edward's jaw loosen. "Nothing happened. Even when she dragged five more vampires over to test their gifts against me, nothing. So then the laughter started and I ran from the room as fast as possible. I did not want to face Jane after that little incident. So I ran, and moved to France"

"Let me get this straight" Jasper said surprised slightly "They want to kill you, because they couldn't use their powers on you?"

"Yeah"

"Well. . . That's stupid", Emmett said walking over to the window and looking out of it blankly.

"I'd say so! That is the stupidest reason for the Volturi to want you to die!", Alice agreed with Emmett immediately.

"Can we please get off of this topic?", Edward asked glancing at the clock, "We have been talking about this for an hour now"

"Sure" Carlisle said walking over to the door and opening it for the family "How about we go out?"

"Where to?" I asked curiously

"Um . . ." Carlisle walked sheepishly in a circle

"No way. . . We . . . are . . .not. . .going . . .to . . . Jacob's" I said stunned

A loud hiss echoed through the house.

"Oh stop! Jacob isn't that bad. I saw him five months ago" I said walking toward Carlisle and giving him a hug. "Thank you! We should all check up on him now that he has gone under depression"

"Depression?" Esme asked compassionately

"His father recently died"

"Oh poor boy" She said walking out of the house, consequently causing the rest of the family to follow behind her.

"More like a mutt" Rose mumbled under her breath as she passed me.

"Nice Rose" Edward said acid pouring out of his mouth like venom. He dropped the acidic attitude and turned towards me smiling. "Ready?"

"Yeah" I said apprehensively "But why are you so excited?"

"No reason" He said slipping his hand around my waist "Except for the fact that I don't really mind Jacob anymore", he paused amending his statement "except for those few occasions. Actually, I don't think I like him at all. But I _am_ ready to bug him out of his mind"

"You are so cruel Edward Cullen"

"No, I'm just witty" He responded

"Yes you are" I said walking out to the Mini Cooped with Edward at my waist. "That is true"

**YEAH! I got you guys another chapter! Phew. I thought you guys weren't going to get another for another week or so with all the tests and quizzes I have coming up, but you got one. And you'll be getting another one in less then a week. NEW POLL! So Confessions deffinately won the last one, and i think you all will like this one. Who do you like better? Jacob? or Edward? **

**Okay, so now you know why Bella is on the 'Most Wanted' List of the Volturi's. Next. . . Jacob comes into the story. Hm . . . I'm still deciding on how the family should act around Jacob. Mad. . . Crazy . . . maybe they should bother him with their gifts . . . or . . . they could even turn out to be friends, but remember I'm not sure. **

**Thanks for Reading! Please Review!**

**-Moonchild101713**

**Hey. . . One more thing. I definately recommend that you guys go check out Blue Moon by 8thbluemoon0vampire. That story is awsome! It's not like anything normal about Bella, Edward, or Jacob. . . But it is about Paul and a girl he imprinted on. I seriously love it for it's difference. Go Check it out!**


	25. Jake and Mary?

Bella's POV

I sat in the car smiling out the window. Edward, on the other hand, was smirking, like something funny was going to happen. He probably just wants to read Jacobs mind before he speaks.

The small silver phone Carlisle had given me a week ago buzzed in my hand. I looked down at it and smiled. Alice.

"Bella!" she yelled into the phone with great enthusiasm

"Alice" I responded

"OH MY GOSH! You are never going to believe what happened!"

"What?"

"Okay. . . never mind . . . I can't tell you" I could hear Jasper telling her off for trying to tell me.

"Great. . . now I have to wait. Okay then, we'll be there in about ten minutes so I guess I shouldn't worry?"

"Well . . ."

"What Alice?" I asked slightly curious

"The treaty" she stated blandly

"Alice" I could hear Carlisle faint words through the phone "I already talked to the pack and they decided that it was okay for us to cross onto their land"

"HA! See! We can go" I said back to Alice who sighed.

"Fine. Cya there."

I flipped the phone shut and turned to look at Edward who was chuckling. "You know what happened. Don't you?"

He nodded

"Are you going to tell me?"

Edward shook his head.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically.

We reached Jacob's house fairly shortly, and I opened the door and immediately started walking towards the door. When Edward didn't come to my side I turned to see him sitting in the car glaring at the house.

He quickly shot out of his chair and slammed the door of my car. Speeding up to catch up to me I noticed his jaw was clenched. I placed a hand onto his arm and turned him to face me

"Edward, what's wrong?" his eyes were focused on the house.

"Jacob."

"Come on. He'll be nice. I promise" We walked up to the door and knocked. What was surprising was that Jacob didn't answer, but rather a girl.

She was small. Red headed. And doll like. On her left hand was a diamond ring. "Hey" She said pleasantly. "Are you looking for Jacob?"

"Yeah" Edward said quietly looking at me through the corner of his eye.

The girl turned her head around and looked over her shoulder. "Hold on for one minute" she said walking away from the door towards the inside of the house.

"JAKE!" She yelled her voice cracking at the top and a fit of coughing coming from the door way.

"Shoot. Mary!" Jake's voice rang through the house without any effort on his part. "I was in the bathroom! What do you want!"

"Um . . . there are people at the door looking for you" She said calmly as I heard footsteps thump down the stairs.

I looked over at Edward and he was standing stiff looking at the door waiting for Jacob to appear.

"Who? If it is the Johnsons, I swear. I already told them I'd return their" Jacobs face froze as he spotted us standing in the door way. He sighed closing his eyes before shooting a bright smile in our direction. "Bella!"

He ran forward and hugged me tightly, but halfway through the hug he pulled back slightly disgusted. "Ugh. You smell like . . . them"

"Well, considering I am one of them now" I started. As Mary walked into the doorway I stopped short. Jacob nodded in my direction, and I took that as a sign that she knew all about the vampire vs. werewolf thing. "I do smell like them"

Mary motioned for us to enter the home, and when we walked into the living room I stopped. The whole Quileute pack was sitting on the couches and floor. Edward casually walked over to Sam and shook his hand. "How are you Sam?"

"Good. You?" Sam had grown and Emily looked older. Much older. As if she was in her fifties.

But. . .that didn't bother me as much as the casual conversation that was running between the to enemies. "Hey Bella!" Quil said running up to me and squeezing me tight.

"How are you? When did you get here? Why didn't you come and visit earlier? Did Jacob tell you about him and Mary? What have you been doing these past few months? Where are the rest of the Cullens?" Quil's amazingly fast questionnaire started immediately, and I could only focus on the one question.

Did Jacob tell you about him and Mary?

No.

Never.

Not at all.

Jacob was shying away from the group, and Quil froze, realizing what he did. "Um . . . I mean, did Jacob tell you that Mary knows about the vampire and werewolf thing?"

"Quil" I said plainly. "I want to know what is going on between Quil and Mary. Last time I was here they were dating. Are they . . . you know . . . engaged?"

"No"

I sighed slightly, happy that Jacob wasn't going to marry that kid, who was so . . . so . . . rude the last time I met her.

"They're already married"

Wait. . . What?

"Sorry?" I said shaking my head unable to understand that they were actually married.

"They are married"

Mary and Jacob entered the room hand in hand smiling brightly at Edward and me who were the only vampires at the house at the moment.

"Congrats!" I said running forward and hugging them both gently. "You're married!"

"Yeah, we are!" Mary said dreamily as she and Jacob stared deeply into each others eyes.

The door bell rang, and I could hear Emmett outside begging Carlisle to let him stay in the car.

Jacob left the room to get to door when Mary came up to me and grabbed my hand enthusiastically. "I finally get to see a whole clan of vampires" she stopped looking down at my left hand that had my engagement ring on it.

SHOOT! I forgot to take it off!

"Bella?" She said sneakily "Who are you engaged to?"

"EDWARD!" Emmett said running into the room calling for Edward's help. "Alice is going crazy, by redecorating your Volvo outside"

Edward growled then leapt up from his seat and ran out to find Alice and ambush her. "You little. . ."

He was cut off however by Mary squealing at Jacob. "Jake! Bella's engaged!"

Jake froze as he led the rest of the family into the house. "To who? Oh . . . wait . . . never mind. . . I already know. Edward."

"Yes. Edward" I said nodding, as the Jake and Mary gathered everyone together to start the family fun.

**Thanks for reading guys! Poll is still up! **

**Check out the story Bella's Untitled Story by ILoveBeeHives101. Really great story! Go check it out!**

**Thanks again! Please review!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	26. Glass of Water

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Ugh. That's depressing**

**I feel so sorry for Jacob at the moment. So far, he has zero votes in the poll! Everyone loves Edward. Well, that's okay with me. SO I hope you like this chapter. I had an idea for it on Sunday, but never managed to post it. Sorry!**

Bella's POV

Mary and Jacob were sitting together opposite me and Edward. I watched as every few minutes Mary would lay her head on Jacob's shoulder while he would practically give her the cold shoulder.

Jacob and I caught each others glances a couple times, and every time I looked shiftily over at Edward and saw that he was either deciphering the packs minds, or watching Alice try and fix Paul's hair so it looked better.

I am still trying to understand how easily the two groups seem to get along. Normally vampires and werewolves are enemies. Why would Paul let Alice fix his hair? Edward and Sam were kind to each other earlier. Why? How can Sam and Emily sit there as happy as a sunny orange? How can that be possible?

Leah had just had a coughing fit and I offered to get her a glass of water. Emmett, being the 'big, strong' vampire he is, decided that he needed to get the glass of water himself.

As he came back in with the water in hand, he tripped over Quil's foot, and the glass shattered all over the room.

Jasper yelped and then froze on the spot. Alice shook her dainty head at Emmett in disapproval. Mary and Jacob stood up to take care of the mess, and the rest of us just shrieked back into the corners.

A shard of the glass had flown into Jasper's eye.

"Carlisle?" he asked once everyone had calmed down from the glass incident. "Can you please get this glass out of my eye?"

Everyone turned and stared wide eyed at the sight in front of them.

Jaspers left eye was torn, and all you could see was the clear glass cutting the golden brown iris of the eye. The rest of his face was still beautiful as always, but this sight was terrible to see.

Carlisle nodded taking out a pair of scissors, a magnifying glass and some other tools. He, Jasper, and Esme left the room to take care of the Jasper's messy eye.

"That was nice, Emmett" Alice complained after they had left the room. "Next time why don't you try and get my eye. So that way, there can be some problem with my visions"

"Alice!" Emmett wined "I didn't mean to!"

"We know!" I said breaking up the argument brewing between the two of them.

We sat there in silence as Mary finished cleaning up the shattered glass on the floor. She worked busily until Carlisle, Esme and Jasper came back into the room.

Jasper's eye was back to normal with just a bit of red where the iris was split. He sat down when Embry had to start the questions.

"So . . ." Embry said trying to start up the questions. "What was it like? Getting an eye surgery that is"

Jasper seemed to be waiting for this question. "AH!" He said causing everyone to be interested into his conversation "well, it was so strange!"

He paused looking from Mary to me then to Alice. "You can't look away! But you so desperately want to! So I could hear Carlisle asking for the scissors and all that, but that didn't bring all the anticipation for the end. It's actually seeing the scissors coming at your eye, and hearing the snipping. Then you see the pieces of flesh being taken off your eye!" he shuddered "Ugh!"

No one talked. No one moved, but Jasper shifting slightly in his chair.

"That is hilarious!" I finally managed causing the whole room to burst out into laughter.

"Hey Bella?" Leah asked me

"Yes?"

"Can _you_" she looked over at Emmett "go get me a glass of water?"

"Me too?" Emily asked kindly

"Sure" I said as I hurried up away from Edward to the kitchen to get the water for Leah and Emily.

But. . .

Where do they keep the cups?

Edward's POV

I watched as my lovely fiancée rose up from her chair and into the kitchen to gather some water for Leah, and Emily. Jacob, the slob he was, stood up from his chair to help Bella find the cups.

We were now listening to Mary, who was describing her wedding in full detail to the whole family. God. She can talk for hours! Her voice isn't so pleasant to listen to either. Quite nasally.

Her rambling continued until there was a loud bang from the kitchen. Everyone froze.

"YOU JERK!" Bella's voice echoed off the walls of the house like a trampoline.

Another thud came from the kitchen and Bella ran through the house finally reaching the car. I heard it purr fiercely as she drove away.

Mary had hurried over to see what the commotion was before freezing, staring at Jacob.

Jacob was standing with a black eye in the door frame. " I can't believe she just did that!"

"She gave you this?!" Mary asked amazed

"Yes"

"Why?" I asked, slightly curious myself

_I kissed her_. Jacob's thoughts drained all politeness out of my body.

He did what? Kissed her!? WHAT!

"Why you little dead WEREWOLF!" I said rising from my chair ready to attack. Rosalie and Jasper however calmed me down.

"Edward, no." Rose said as Jasper placed a calming hand on my shoulder.

"What do you mean 'no'!" I said staring at Rosalie who was staring at me with her eyebrows raised. "Rose! He just kissed Bella!"

Mary rose to her feet frowning at Jacob. "Is this true?"

He nodded "yes"

"WHAT!?"

Mary walked over to Jacob then kicked his shin with all her strength. She stormed up the stairs saying "If you want to sleep in this house tonight, you better start thinking of an explanation for your rude actions!"

Jacob frowned as he looked around at all of us. He stopped staring at me. _Sorry man. I didn't plan on it_.

No duh. No duh he didn't plan on it. That was obvious enough.

Everyone stared at the door and at the steps. The two places where two fuming girls ran out of the room from.

"So" Leah said looking towards Esme. "Because I guess no one else is going to get me some water, would you like to Esme?"

"Sure" Esme said getting up from the group to get Leah her water as the pack chuckled darkly. Why Leah didn't notice the strange thing that just happened? We don't know. All she wanted was her water.

**There you go! Okay, so this chapter was out a lot earlier then I thought possible, but I hope you guys liked it. Don't worry about Jake and Mary. They'll come around soon enough. Plus Bella might be feeling guilty about them getting into a fight, so she may fix them up. **

**Poll will be up until I post the next chapter, so get voting!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	27. The Jerk

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Ugh. That's depressing**

**Okay so this chapter is going to start with Jacob's POV, but it is going to be from the last chapter. What happened between Bella and Jake in the kitchen?**

Jacob's POV

Bella's arrival scared me half to death. I forgot how beautiful she is. As I sat next to Mary and every few seconds Mary would try to get my attention, but I paid her no attention. All I looked at was Bella.

But when Bella stood up going to get Leah and Emily some water, I decided that I needed to tell her how I felt. I didn't really think that it would come to this, but I had to do it.

I quickly lied to the group saying that I was going to show Bella where the cups were making an exit.

I saw her frantically throwing her hands into the air. "Where the heck are the cups?" She turned around to face me then smiled. "Hey Jake! Can you show me where the cups are?"

"Sure" I said walking over to the drawers. As I opened the top one, I froze.

I could tell her.

I could tell her my huge mistake, and why I needed her.

I could but how could I?

"Bella" I started apprehensively "I have to tell you something" I reached up into the cabinet and pulled down two glasses. It turned to face her, but her face was scrunched up.

"What is it?" she asked me quietly

"Bella, have you ever done something that you wished you had never done because of someone else?" I mumbled

"Yeah. Why? Who are you talking about?"

I lowered my head. "Bella, I made a huge mistake marrying Mary"

"What?" she said in incredulity

"I did it . . . because" She waited staring at me with her eyebrows raised. "Because she proposed. And if I didn't except I would be breaking her heart!"

"That's no good reason Jake"

"I know. I know" I said under my breath. "There's another reason too"

"Why?"

"Because I fell in love with someone else. A long time ago" I looked over at her hopefully

She apparently understood who I meant. "Jake, I can't. I don't even . . . Edward and I are. . ."

"Bella, I know, but . . . I . . ." I said moving towards her

"Jake" she said warningly as her eyes widened.

" I need you" I said placing my warm lips onto her freezing cold ones. Even though it was just a small peck, I felt that much better. "Bella" I said as she pushed me back with force.

"YOU JERK!" she said pushing me hard into the wall. "Edward and I are engaged. _You _are married! What were you thinking?" She shook her head "Never mind. . .Don't tell me"

I need to get this out. I need her to know before she married Edward. She needs to know.

"Bella, I love you"

I felt a hard blow to my eye as I fell back against the wall. "Ugh!" I yelled as I heard Bella storm off out of the room.

I slowly got up felling my head spin. How could she punch so hard?! Oh, right. Vampire. But, why would she punch me!? I was just letting my feelings out! "I can't believe she just did that"

Bella's POV

STUPID! UGLY! WEREWOLF! How in God's name did Jacob think I would want him to kiss me!?

What a jerk! Idiotic and backstabbing!

I heard the engine purr as I pushed harder down on the gas peddle. I needed to get away from that house, and that kid. And his wife, and that whole pack of werewolves.

"What was he thinking? That I would suddenly fall in love with him?" I said as I reached the beautiful house that was hidden safely in the forest.

I opened the car door and slammed it harder then I thought I would. I heard a crack and saw that the door had fallen off its hinges. "Nice" I said letting acid drain from my voice as I ran quickly up to my bedroom. The paintings on my desk were pilled up lazily and the paints themselves were open.

Great. Now Edward was going to kill me for ruining my car already. That's wonderful. Just the thing I need after the incident with Jake. I swear the next time I see him, he better be ready to die. And I thought we were going to have a fun time, but I guess not. But I hope that we'll be able to get together on this Volturi situation. Hopefully.

"Bella?"

Alice? How did she get here so fast? Where were the rest of them?

"Alice, I'm in here" I said as I plunged my face into a pillow.

"Hey" She said appearing in the doorway. "How are you?"

"Terrible" I said sitting up and letting my head fall back against my neck.

"So" she said glancing at me "I guess you want to literally kill Jacob?"

"Don't bring that up"

"Okay" Alice said holding out the word

"Where's Edward?" I asked her gently

"Oh. He's trying to beat Jacob up at the moment. I just left with Rose and Emmett. The rest of them stayed. They were holding back Edward when we left" She stated

"Well, that's fine with me. Jacob deserves what ever Edward gives him"

"Bella?" Alice asked from across the room "Are you okay?"

"No. I have great abhorrence for Jacob Black" My head fell limply back into the pillow.

**Yes! So the poll is officially closed, and you guys got your info of what happened between Bella and Jake the last chapter. Jake lost. Big time. Edward is loved with a 100, while Jacob had, obviously, 0 in the poll. **

**So many of you guys asked me why Leah didn't want to get herself some water in the last chapter, and here's the reason why. Leah, being herself, was being all smug and lazy about getting her own water. Plus the first time she was offered one, she just expected that people were going to get it for her because of her insane coughing. How wrong she was. **

**Alright, so you guys are really luck this week. I got you three chapters in a matter of three days. Don't count on getting another for a while. I have a whole lot to do, and have to study for lots of test. Thanks for reading! New poll up!**

**Please Review!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	28. Mockingbird

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Ugh. That's depressing**

**And I'm BACK! Okay, I must seriously thank all of you for wishing me luck with my tests! I was soooo happy with the results and can't thank you guys enough. **

**Okay, so I have a major plot change coming up, but I can't really decide if I should make the plot thingy into a sequel, or just ending this story and making a whole different one. Okay, so tell me what you think. Sequel or no sequel?**

**Onto the CHAPTER! **

Edward's POV

I officially hate Jacob black. Not that I ever liked him . . . well . . . okay . . .maybe just a little. No way I can actually be thinking that. Jacob. Evil. Jacob equals evil. Its that simple.

But how Bella could have just punched him like that. . . I mean. . . I would have killed him . . . if . . . Carlisle and Jasper hadn't controlled me.

I was driving along the road to our house with Esme sitting in the passenger seat and the rest of them in the back, but all I could focus on as we got home was Bella's annoyed face as she left the house. Apparently Jacob was really bad to her. That just makes me even angrier.

Stop Edward! Stop this! You have to loose this kill attitude by the time you get to the house! STOP!

"Edward?"

"What Jasper?"

"Please try to control your emotions. Seriously. I mean, I'm going insane here with you being all livid and stuff"

"Sorry" I mumbled as sighed heavily. "I seriously hate Jacob Black"

"Edward. . . Hate is a strong word" Esme said looking over at me disapprovingly "Do you want to brutally kill Jacob Black?"

"Yes"

"Esme?" Jasper said as I heard ruffling from the back seat. "Edward will always hate Jacob. Anyway, if hating someone means that you want to kill them, Edward has all the bases covered for Jacob"

Esme sighed and turned her head away from us staring out the car door as we reached the house. She impatiently got out of the car and headed into the house. "Well, someone is certainly is intolerant" I heard Jasper say as we all got out of the car following Esme's suit.

"Yeah." I said looking at Esme with interest "She's never acted like this before. I wonder what's up with her. Maybe I should . . ." I said trailing of before Carlisle bombarded me with restrictions.

"No. You may not go and read Esme's mind. I will if that is necessary." He said finally

"And how will you do that?" Emmett had just come out of the house and like the sneaky eavesdropper he is, listened to our conversation.

"Well. . . Technically I can't. At least not like Edward can. But I _can_ be a sweet husband and end up figuring it out anyway."

"Bleh. Bleh. Bleh!" Emmett said disgustingly "I don't need to hear all the mushiness that with come between you and our mother!"

I shook my head at the obvious immaturity Emmett was displaying. "Emmett, how in Gods name can you be so immature about the relationship between Carlisle and Esme when you and Rose are so crazy about each other"

"Not entirely sure" Emmett said looking from me to the house then back at me. "Bella's waiting for you. She's pretty upset" He scrunched up his face as he said this making me feel nervous.

"How is she?" I asked politely

"Well, every few seconds I swear I hear her gnashing her teeth together in anguish" Emmett said looking up from the ground towards my face

"Great."

"Trust me. Right now, you are in a better mood"

"Okay, so you are saying that after I tried to kill Jacob, Bella is still happier then me?" I said in disbelief.

"Yep" Emmett said as I walked slowly into the house followed by Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle.

Bella's POV

"Da de dum dum." I said banging my head against my pillow softly

"Are you going insane?"

Edward's voice was like a mockingbird singing in the sunlight, brightening my sky when I am blue.

I lifted my head up one more time saying "Da de dum dum"

"Bella?" He asked quickly before walking over to my side and rubbing my shoulders. "Are you okay"

"No"

"Are you sure that you haven't gone insane?"

"No" I said automatically . . . wait. . . "What?" I said turning my head around to face him.

"Well, you were just rambling a minute ago. I just wanted to make sure the mutt didn't cause you any permanent brain damage"

I smacked his arm playfully. "You are so mean!"

"Really? Emmett had the impression that you wanted to kill Jacob yourself"

I looked over into his honey golden eyes. "Well, technically I wanted to rip his guts out, but . . ." I paused "I guess I had the courage to stand up to that kind of thing, so I just punched him"

"You will forever amuse me" Edward said chuckling darkly

"Hey" I asked quietly after a few minutes of silence "Do you mind if we go back. . . I mean to France. . ."

There was silence in the house while Edward contemplated this. "Um . . . I guess. But do want to just because of all the stuff relating to Jake?"

"Yes . . . and no" I said warily.

"Then why?"

"Because I feel . . ." I stopped short undecided on telling him this.

I mean, I want to leave because of the Jacob thing and all, but I wanted to leave _and_ stay because of all the memories. I have had too many recollections come back to me in the past few days that I felt like I needed some space. Away from all the memories of me and . . .my dad. Charlie.

"Bella?"

"Um . . . I just want to get away from all the bad memories at the moment" I said deciding that I'd tell some of the truth. Not that I felt like I needed some space.

Of course I love Edward. I'm getting married to him! It's just, I don't want to remember the times before he left, and then his departure, and if I told him . . . he would get depressed like he did before I told him that I was me. Wait . . . does that even make sense? That I was me. . . I mean me as in Isabella . . . not Isabelle. . . I mean. UGH!

I seriously have some mental issues.

"Okay. I think Jasper would have already thought that we were going to leave from all the stress coming off of you and me. I mean, we are anger incarnate"

I laughed. Ha. That's probably true. I do still feel like killing jake, but I can tell that Edward feels the same way. What's great about this is that Edward is trying to hide his anger.

"Thanks Edward. I love you"

"Love you too" Edward said softly before pulling me into a soft kiss.

**Okay! I might get you another chapter before Friday, but if I don't I'm sorry. But I am going on a trip soon . . . only for three days, so I have to be packing. Poll is still up, and I am totally in agreement with you guys saying that Twilight was the best one out of all of the books so far, but some of you said that Eclipse was great, and I agree with that too. Okay, so I liked all of the books, but each for different reasons. haha . . . I'm rambling. Okay, thanks for reading! **

**Please review!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	29. Scathed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Ugh. That's depressing**

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe how fast Edward agreed to going back to France. Not only could I get away from Jacob, but now I would be able to get away from all the terrible memories of him . . . and Edward's departure.

All we have to do now. . . is convince the family.

"Carlisle" Edward said once the family gathered around the dinning room table. "Bella and I would like to return to France soon. We need to get back to school, and" he paused and Jasper smacked his arm "We need to get away from Jacob"

"Why do you always have to bring on the anger and such?!" Jasper said looking angry and confused

"If we do leave" Alice started "We need to decide when we are leaving too"

"That's true" Rosalie decided

"Well . . ." Carlisle thought "I guess that's not a problem" He paused looking over from Esme to the rest of the family "We could leave tomorrow" He asked the family at large.

This perked me up. Leaving tomorrow would mean that I could still go and visit the meadow with Edward if we wanted, and we could spend a little time together in this house before we leave.

"That's wonderful!" I said making Emmett jump up a little bit.

"Bella?" Emmett's voice trailed through the room softly raising slightly in pitch at the end.

"Yes Emmett?"

"You need to stop being so happy!" Emmett yelled into my ear.

"Are you trying to make me go deaf?"

"no!"

"Then why are you yelling? And why do you want me to stop being happy? Are you saying that you would like me to be miserable?" I glanced at Emmett jokingly before I continued. "That is just sad Emmett. . . That you would sink to that level"

Emmett completely ignored my comment and continued his rant. "Jasper is throwing . . ." he couldn't quiet get the next few words to come out of his mouth as he started jumping up and down in his chair. . . "Handfuls of excitement at me!" he squealed.

"Sorry" I mumbled quietly wishing desperately that I could jump up and down with joy without causing Jasper to go crazy.

"Well. . ." Alice said looking back at Carlisle "I guess we can leave tomorrow"

"Then it's settled" Edward said clasping his hands together appreciatively. "We leave tomorrow"

I smiled to myself as I started counting the hours down until we were away from the evil mutt and his pack.

Edward's POV

I was taking Bella away from the house for a little while so that I could spend some time with her alone before we headed back to the world of schooling.

"Where are we going!" Bella yelled at me once again

"Our place" I said mysteriously

"What?"

"The meadow" I said giving in to her allowing her to know where we are going.

"Can we run?"

I can not believe she just said that. This is the girl, who was sooooooooooo freaked out about running at first and now she's asking if we can run to the meadow. What?!

"Excuse me?" I asked completely confused

"Well. . . I feel like we should run there"

"Why?"

"Because . . ." Bella paused sheepishly "We used to run to the meadow when I was human, and it just feels like a tradition of running that way"

I paused . . . What? She wants to run because it feels like a tradition? What?! Well, I guess that's okay with me.

"Sure" I said turning off the car turning to meet Bella's eyes.

"Do you want me to carry you like I did when you were human?"

"No. I think I am capable enough to run myself, thank you" Bella said turning swiftly and jumping out of the car before running off into the forest.

As Bella whipped ahead of me I watched as the trees went swiftly by my face and I couldn't believe that I was here with Bella . . . running towards the meadow. . . our special place. Our home. 

I was just about to reach the beautiful meadow with the magnificent trees, and flowers, and open sky when I saw that Bella had stopped dead in her tracks in front of it facing the meadow with a blank expression.

"Bella?" I asked curiously

She stared out at the meadow like a deer in headlights.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I walked slowly up to her, curious because of her quick stop.

"Edward. . .It's ruined"

My body froze.

No way.

God

This can not be happening.

"Edward. . . Its gone. Dead. All of it" Bella's voice ran through my head washing all the wonderful memories of the meadow out of my mind. It was if they were all burned with fire fading out slowly as I thought of them.

"No" was the only thing that could come out of my mouth.

As I stepped forward to look at the diminished beauty that lived for us when Bella was human, I trembled unable to believe what Bella said.

But when I saw the edges of the burnt trees and finally say that the ground was scorched and scathed and gone. . . I felt like crying.

This was more then just a meadow to us, but more like our home and meeting place. We felt like we belonged here and that we could do anything and be peaceful. But now, all of that is gone.

Never in my entire life, did I expect something like this to happen.

**Time to cry! Meadow is GONE! NOOOOOOOOOO! But it needs to be in the plot the story later on. . . Sorry!**

**Hello again! I am officially back until the middle of March. YAY! So I need names. Lots of names. Girl names preferably. For the sequel. Not telling for what, but try and make them unusual. Nothing like Jessica, or Sarah, or Caroline. Something more on the lines of Neferet, Katini, and Nala. Weird names huh? But those names are the only ones I have gotten from my friends so far. SO, I really need these names. My poll is still up and I'm going to replace it soon so that you guys can vote on the names I get. Thanks for reading! Please Review! **

**-Moonchild101713**


	30. Not Spoiling the Fun

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Ugh. That's depressing**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! I got maybe 50 NAMES! FIFTY! And I swear, I loved them all! But now, I needed to decide which ten you guys would choose from. **

**Twilight has officially one the favorite book out of the series with Eclipse second and New Moon in last. **

**Now this is getting to the sad part. This story is ending very soon, but the sequel is starting even sooner. Ha-ha. Nope that was a lie. The same time this story ends I'll be starting the sequel which is to be titled ****Abduction**

**So now that I have droned on and on about random stuff, lets get onto the chapter. **

Bella's POV

I groaned as I took my first step back into France. It was too warm here. Stuffy, and hot. It was annoying coming from Forks, the world of cold and wet, then coming straight back into the world of annoying humidity when it rains.

"Bella" Alice, who was walking out of the plane, caught up with me then held my hand tightly. " Time to go back to school!"

"Can't we just skip?" Emmett was mumbling darkly under his breath on my left.

How adorable. Emmett still skips when he could clearly just walk out of the school and say, 'hey. I already graduated many years ago, so if you think I need to be in this godforsaken place, chain me to the wall!'.

"Emmett" Edward was walking up the side carrying my bag from the trip. "We can not skip anymore"

Emmett snorted scrunching his face up in terror

"Of course that doesn't mean that we can just drop out" Edward continued.

Emmett's mood perked up as we finally reached the cars parked in the parking lot. My Mini Cooper sat next to Edwards Volvo looking like a goddess. How could he have gotten it back here?

Edward and I slid in the back seat of the shiny Volvo as Alice and Jasper took the front. Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle all took my car. Why Emmett, being the biggest out of all of us, decided to sit in my very small Mini Cooper, I do not know.

"Jasper" Edward started as Alice started speeding away like a crazed lunatic. "Watch your wife. I know she has a thing for speeding"

I glanced at the speed diameter. It read 98 miles per hour.

"Too late"

Alice laughed manically. "I've got you now! HAHAHA!"

"Alice?" Jasper stared at her in disbelief

Once she caught a glimpse of his face she backed off. "Yeah . . . sorry"

Edward and I cracked up in the back seat rolling all over the place. By the time we were done laughing my head was laying in his lap and he was resting against the car window.

"Alice you are insane!" I said as my head felt like it was going to fly off from all of the laughing.

What a freak Alice is! Well, I guess she's just being herself. Not really being a freak. Okay, well maybe just a little.

"I'm a freak aren't I?" Alice asked as she slowed spotting the house at a short distance.

At least she is admitting it.

"Yes you are" Edward said helping me to sit up straight again.

The Volvo and Mini Cooper pulled in at the same time, making the drive way look like a subsisted parking lot.

We all walked as a group towards the door, but when I went to reach for it I heard Edward's jaw tense as Alice gasped.

The world went into slow motion.

The door swung open. Aro sat in our small couch. Waiting.

No.

They're here.

Jane's words echoed through my mind. "PREPARE TO DIE!"

NO. Now was my death.

"Hello Bella" Aro looked from me to Edward "And you too Edward. How are you today?"

Aro's icy voice made my skin crawl, and when Alice bounced in and hugged him I almost screamed.

"Alice dear" Aro said kissing her lightly on the cheek. "What a kind welcome. How life?"

"Wonderful. How about you guys in Italy?" Alice said as Jasper and the rest of the family walked in.

"As good as we will ever be" Aro's sharp gaze turned back to me. His eyes were auburn. Shoot! He's hungry!

"But I must admit, Bella, I never expected that little visit from you. Why did you do it?" He stood up walking over to me, but stopping three feet away to keep the peace in the room.

He's getting right to the gist isn't he?

"I guess that is my fault" Alice chirped.

"Oh Alice, thank you very much. You allowed us to get our true feelings out, sorry about Jane."

"How is _Jane_?" Rosalie shot death glares at Aro, letting _her_ true feelings out.

"Not very well. Bella, here, got on her last nerve"

"Well, we are terribly sorry about that" Carlisle had finally spoken up.

"Carli!" Carlisle flinched "How are you old buddy?"

"My name's Carlisle, not Carli. And I'm doing okay I guess" Carlisle's blonde hair fell slightly over his eyes, giving him the era of a mysterious stranger.

"Oh, right. Terribly sorry about that. Now" Aro looked back over to me and Edward, ignoring the rest of the group "How was your trip to Forks."

I gasped. How in the world did he know! Was it that obvious that I needed to go back there? Oh my gosh!

It is obvious!

But. . . if he knew I would go back, and he didn't want me to die, then he did the . . .

"YOU KILLED OUR MEADOW!" I yelled at Aro with pure agitation.

"No. . . Not me" He said looking sheepishly behind him.

"Me" Jane, the creepy vampire who belonged anywhere but here, came out of the hallway with her hands clasped firmly in front of her. "Hello Bella. Long time no see?"

"Jane" I nodded respectfully to her as my blood stared to boil.

"How does it feel to have your . . ." She looked around at Edward "what should I call it. . . place or no this is better . . . home destroyed" She finished her words getting more vile by the second.

"It is miserable, but I'd rather have that gone then be dead" Edward said his eyes wide and his hand rising constantly to the bridge of his nose.

"Well good" Aro said with the era of false joy "Because it was either you died, or your lovely, sweet meadow died. I guess I chose the correct route. Jane here. . ."

"I wanted to kill you myself, but I was unlucky in that situation" Jane mumbled glaring up into my gold eyes.

"So, why are you here?" Esme chimed in her voice wavering slightly from fright.

"To warn you to never do anything like that again. Well, to warn Bella" Jane walked up to me until her face was two inches away from my own. "if you do it again. You die"

'Get away from me. Now.' My mind triggered Jane's body back so quickly that she had to shake her head to clear her mind.

"Jane" Aro continued. "I think it is time we took out leave"

"Fine" Jane spat as she stormed out the door past Emmett who raised his hands protectively.

"Goodbye everyone. Bella." As Aro passed me, I frowned darkly at his figure. He chuckled darkly then disappeared into the world outside of the house.

It was silent for a couple minutes before Emmett asked the question that had been on my mind since the strange interception between Alice and Aro. "What the hell was that Alice?"

"Hehe" She said sheepishly heading for the stairs. "I always knew that they weren't going to kill you Bella, so I was hugging Aro in thanks"

"You always knew?" Edward asked snapping his head in her direction.

"Yes"

"And why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to spoil the fun!" Alice said shrugging her shoulders, afraid of what Edward was going to do next.

"Why is it that every time something bad happens, Alice," I started "You always know what happens, but no you can't tell us. You'll be spoiling the fun" I said as I laughed slightly running up the steps and hugging her tightly.

"Thanks" I whispered in her ear, before letting Alice go.

**Et voila! The chapter is done! Okay, so I really need you guys to go to my profile and vote on the names. Now I will be making one more chapter for this story then it will end. But there is the sequel coming up. That is another reason I need you to vote on the names. Please do it!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	31. Bella's Little Secret

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Ugh. That's depressing**

**I shall tell you the name at the end of the chapter, for there is a tie at the moment, and I am still trying to decipher which one I can use the best. **

**Ps. If Edward or Bella gets mad in the end of this story or at the beginning of the Sequel, I blame that entirely on a fanfiction I am reading. I am soooooooo annoyed at Edward, and Bella may end up stabbing him. No I seriously doubt that. She loves him! Just like I do!**

Bella's POV

So, now that all the craziness of my life has officially ended, I can PARTY!

No.

That can never happen when you have a pixie like sister in law to be attacking you every five seconds about what colors you want for your wedding. I mean. Can she please just give it a rest for two minutes? PLEASE!?

"Bella! Bella! Bella!"

"Alice" I said acidly "Go away for just three minutes please?"

"But Bella" Okay, right now she seriously looks like a four year old begging for a lolly pop. "You still haven't told me what colors you are using for your wedding!" Alice was staring at me with her eyes wide, pouting.

"GOLD AND BLUE!"

"What shade of blue?" She said perking up slightly and leaning into me to hear my answer with the biggest, and creepiest smile on her face.

" I don't know!" I said raising my hands to my hair and screaming! "GO ASK EDWARD!"

Alice zoomed away from me before I could blink. Seconds later I heard Edward roar from upstairs.

"Alice! What is your problem!"

I could hear the fear in her voice from all the way down stairs. Even if I am a vampire.

"I just. . . Bella told me to come to you and ask what shade of blue you are using for your wedding"

"Yes. That may be true," He paused sounding like he was just building his voice for the storm. "But that doesn't mean that you walk into my shower to ask me!"

I burst into laughter. "Alice! Get down here now!" My laughter had gone overboard. I ended up rolling over onto the couch with my feet in the air.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I heard Jasper from the other side of the room and I quickly stood up feeling embarrassed.

I giggled slightly before calming myself down completely. "Yeah. It's just that your wife just walked into my husbands shower to figure out what colors we are going to use for our wedding!"

Jaspers face turned to shock. "She did what!"

Alice, who had managed to reach the bottom of the steps, froze and smiled sheepishly at Jasper. "I didn't see anything!"

"You little . . ." He trailed off running over to Alice and tickling her senseless.

I walked away from the cute couple over to the television where the rest of the family was watching the news.

"There has been a reported kidnapping at the Rouen Orphanage. Young Neveh Rinsler has been reported missing as of yesterday at 10:47 am. Trina Warren, a ten year old girl, was the last reported person to have seen Neveh. Trina reports that Neveh was going outside to walk the dog, when the dog managed to run back to the door, with no one holding onto the leash. Trina immediately searched for the administrator of the Orphanage, Mrs. Harpel, but she was taking care of a child in the orphanage at that time. When Mrs. Harpel discovered that Neveh Rinsler went missing, she immediately contacted the police. Mrs. Harpel has wished for the public to know that this child was going to be adopted in a week by Mr. and Mrs. Samuels, a family living in the United States, and that they would love to have their child back at the orphanage ready for the adoption"

"Wow" I said staring at the screen where the news reporter had just described the second kidnapping in less then a month. "The world is getting very criminal"

"You have no idea Bella" Carlisle was sitting next to a very melancholy looking Esme, who had her head on his chest.

"Why would someone do that to a poor child who has been orphaned?" She asked looking up into Carlisle's eyes. Carlisle started running his hand through her hair and patting her shoulders to calm her down.

" A person that has eyes just like their souls. Washed out and black" Sometimes I can understand why Rose is so crazily insane, but today she has reached a new low.

"Rose, honey" Emmett said. Wow. Emmett can be really sweet. "The person who did that is more then just black hearted. Their on a death wish"

Okay. Scratch that. Emmett can be just as cruel as Rose. Well, they are telling the truth I guess. Ugh, I feel sorry for . . . Neveh Rinsler, and Trina Warren. Now those orphans are going to be scared for life with the factor that kidnapping is a serious problem in the world.

"Um. . . I'm going upstairs" I say to no one in particular, thinking subconsciously of Neveh Rinsler and how she was kidnapped, and probably by now how she is dead.

What would happen if that happened to me when I was younger? How could my father deal with that. I mean, how would he have dealt with that? Oh my gosh! If that happened to me, I wouldn't be living! I would be dead like that Neveh girl! If she is . . . But then, what is going to happen to the rest of those children in the orphanage? Are they going to be kidnapped and eventually die?!

"Ugh. I seriously need to go to therapy"

"No you don't" Edward's voice ran across the room "You just have a lot of things on your mind"

I turned to him and smiled when I saw his beautiful crooked smile, and the golden honey eyes that were always the main focus of his face for me. "Did you here what happened on the news?"

"Yeah. I know that sort of things freaks you out"

"I know! What would happen if I was Neveh Rinsler! I would be dead like she is!" I said my eyes widening greatly

Edward stared at me like I was sticking my head into a boiling pot of water.

"Oh never mind. I'm just going insane is all" I said walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his middle, with his arms winding around me as well. I felt warm there, like nothing bad could happen.

But with Edward starting up the next conversation, my heart sank a little. "So are you ready to go back to school?"

"No"

"Are you ready for your life to calm down?"

"Yes" I gazed up into his perfect golden eyes "I've had so many recollections come back to me so soon, I feel like I need a long break"

His face scrunched up in confusion. "So you _do_ want to go back to school?"

"No" I released myself from his grip, and grabbed his hand leading him down the steps. "I was actually thinking of taking you up on your last offer" I paused staring at his face to catch his expression.

His face was as blank as a stone so I continued. "I'm thinking of just dropping out like you said we could"

He had a huge grin on his face by the end of my sentence. "I think we could make that happen." He said grabbing me into a tight squeeze as I heard Emmett yell from the bottom of the steps.

"WE ARE DROPPING OUT! NO WAY!"

Emmett's shocked expression was too much for the whole family consequently causing all of us to break down into fits of laughter.

My family is going to be so much fun . . . especially when I tell Edward what I am going to do. That is, if he approves.

THE END

**And it is over! **

**Like my friend would say . . . Secrets, secrets are no fun, unless they're shared with everyone! So there is a question at the end of what she is going to do in the beginning of the sequel, but I assure you there is a hint of it in this chapter. So Emmett got his wish of dropping out of school, and so did Alice with her wish of being able to design Edward and Bella's wedding. **

**Now I know I told you that the sequel would be up the same time I posted the last chapter to Recollections, but you guys will have to wait a little bit. I'm not quite done with setting up the beginning of Abduction. This chapter definitely leads up to it, so this is like the transition between stories. **

**Okay, so the name that I am going to use has been debated in my mind with one other name, but I feel like this name has a cute nickname to work off of, and the other doesn't. The name is Katarina. I like it and think it will work great for the next story. **

**I must thank you all so very much for reviewing and reading this story. It has been so much fun writing it and getting all of your feedback. I don't think I can list all of you who have reviewed, so I guess I will just say THANKS! I hope you enjoyed this story, and I hope to see you read and review in the sequel, Abduction! Thank you again!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	32. Preview to Abduction!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to the Twilight series. I just own Katarina Waters.**

**Okay, so tons of you asked me to tell you when I was posting the sequel. Unfortunately I never just post an author note, so I decided I'd give you a little of the first chapter to Abduction. The rest of it is in the story, so check it out when you are done! Thanks for reading and Review!**

**-Moonchild101713**

**Ps. Abduction starts of in Kats POV. Katarina. The name you chose for the orphaned fourteen year old girl. **

Kat's POV

Life is torturous. I seriously mean it. Not only has my best friend gone and got herself kidnapped, but now my only other friend in this stupid orphanage is being taken off into custody. Woo! What a wonderful life I have.

So. . . now what to do. Neveh, has officially gone missing, and Trina has been put under surveillance.

I blinked back my tears. I can't cry now. Not when people are coming for a visit of the orphanage. Plus, I can hide my tears easily. Anytime there is something that makes me mad, I'm normally really good at hiding them. But. . .

I seriously doubt to see either of them ever again. I really want to, but you should always keep your hopes low in case there is a tragedy.

Well, I'm off to read. What book, hm . . .

I look around the small room located at the back of the old rotting orphanage and finally find the book I was searching for. Marked: by P.C. and Kristin Cast.

As I was reading Mrs. Harpel, the owner of this junky place, came up to me and smiled. "Would you mind watching this place Kitty Cat Kat? I have to go and see who's at the door"

I nodded absentmindedly, furiously annoyed with my nick-name. Okay, yes, I adore cats. But that doesn't give the orphanage the right to call me Kitty Cat Kat every five seconds. I hate the name, and why is she making me watch the orphans? I mean. . . yes I am fourteen and all, and I have brown hair, and blue eyes, but that doesn't make me the goody two shoes in this house.

Quite frankly, I'm the trouble maker. But does any one ever notice? No.

I have been marked as the precious little angel that would never do anything wrong in her entire life. Like that makes a difference to all of the small things I've done. Okay, they aren't that bad. But anytime something in the house goes missing I know exactly who did it, and they never ask me, because I am never thought to be 'hanging around with those hooligans' as Mrs. Harpel so politely puts it. Even though most of the time it wasn't me. Actually I don't think I have ever stolen anything. I have plaid tons of pranks though. Haha! I remember my last one. . .

"And this is Miss Katarina Waters"

Mrs. Harpel dragged me out of my fantasy world to look up at a very young woman standing in front of me. She looked about five years older then me, but that can't be possible. She wants to adopt a kid!

"Hi" I said shakily walking up to the woman and shaking her hand. "You can call me Kat"

"Hello" She said as she moved back a strand of brown hair away from her topaz eyes. "I'm Bella Cullen. You can just call me Bella"


	33. Abduction is back up!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

**HELLO! Okay, so I know I finished Recollections in May, right? Well, Abduction, the sequel, was recently deleted because I was being annoyed at the stupid plot. It is now up, and I have recently updated it. Here, is the first complete chapter to it. I know I have already updated half of it to Recollections, but I never will post anything that is just an author's note. SO . . . even though breaking dawn is out and we all know what happened to Bella and Edward and now RENESMEE! I decided to continue on with Abduction and not give it up like I have done with some of my other stories. SORRY THAT I TOOK DOWN ABDUCTION! I really am. I just had to take it down for a while. Thanks for ALL of your reviews you sent me in Recollections! Sorry for the delay on Abduction!**

**-Moonchild101713**

Life is torturous. I seriously mean it. Not only has my best friend gone and got herself kidnapped, but now my only other friend in this stupid orphanage is being taken off into custody. Woo! What a wonderful life I have.

So. . . now what to do. Neveh, has officially gone missing, and Trina has been put under surveillance.

I blinked back my tears. I can't cry now. Not when people are coming for a visit of the orphanage. Plus, I can hide my tears easily. Anytime there is something that makes me mad, I'm normally really good at hiding them. But. . .

I seriously doubt to see either of them ever again. I really want to, but you should always keep your hopes low in case there is a tragedy.

Well, I'm off to read. Nothing else to do. So . . . what book, hm . . .

I look around the small room located at the back of the old rotting orphanage and finally find the book I was searching for. Marked: by P.C. and Kristin Cast.

As I was reading Mrs. Harpel, the owner of this junky place, came up to me and smiled. "Would you mind watching this place Kitty Cat Kat? I have to go and see who's at the door"

I nodded absentmindedly, furiously annoyed with my nick-name. Okay, yes, I adore cats. But that doesn't give the orphanage the right to call me Kitty Cat Kat every five seconds. I hate the name, and why is she making me watch the orphans? I mean. . . yes I am fourteen and all, and I have brown hair, and blue eyes, but that doesn't make me the goody two shoes in this house.

Quite frankly, I'm the trouble maker. But does any one ever notice? No.

I have been marked as the precious little angel that would never do anything wrong in her entire life. Like that makes a difference to all of the small things I've done. Okay, they aren't that bad. But anytime something in the house goes missing I know exactly who did it, and they never ask me, because I am never thought to be 'hanging around with those hooligans' as Mrs. Harpel so politely puts it. Even though most of the time it wasn't me. Actually I don't think I have ever stolen anything. I have plaid tons of pranks though. Haha! I remember my last one. . .

"And this is Miss Katarina Waters"

Mrs. Harpel dragged me out of my fantasy world to look up at a very young woman standing in front of me. She looked about five years older then me, but that can't be possible. She wants to adopt a kid!

"Hi" I said shakily walking up to the woman and shaking her hand. "You can call me Kat"

"Hello" She said as she moved back a strand of brown hair away from her topaz eyes. "I'm Bella Cullen. You can just call me Bella"

"Nice to meet you" I said politely before moving back down to my seat to continue reading Marked.

"Kitty Cat Kat?" The usage of my nickname in front of a guest was excruciatingly embarrassing.

"Yes, Mrs. Harpel?"

"Mrs. Cullen would like to talk with you for a few moments. She is thinking of adopting one of the children here, and you are on her list" Mrs. Harpel stared at me hopefully. I nodded slowly, then watched as she smiled and left the room swiftly.

Bella was standing in the middle of the room staring at the book I was reading just moments before. "So" she said walking over to me and giving me a small pat on the back. "What are you reading?"

I shifted slightly to give Bella some more room on the couch. But as she patted my back I felt a chill go through my body. Her hands were ice frozen. Apparently she noticed me cringing away from her because she mumbled a 'sorry' before I said, "I'm reading Marked. It's a vampire book. The only thing I find weird is that vampires don't have marks on their head like it says they do in this book. They look just like you and me. I mean, I knew one. She died a couple years ago. I think her name was Carolyn. The Volturi got her"

Oh my gosh. I'm probably freaking out the woman who wants to adopt me. Hehe. That is actually quite funny. Especially since Bella is looking like a snowman caught in a windstorm. She obviously doesn't like the talk of vampires.

"At least that's what I've heard"

Bella smiled at me, but I noticed her eyes were tight. "I know about those stories as well. I don't like them all though. They seem to be condescending"

"Yes. They do" I said mumbling to myself. I looked over at her and searched her face for some kind of emotion relating to how she thought of me. "So, who do you think you'll be adopting?"

"You." She stated plainly and flatly.

"What?" I was so confused. First of all, the lady just met me, and second of all she doesn't even look eighteen!

"I'm adopting you" She paused looking around the room. "But one thing I have to warn you about is that your father knows nothing about this. I decided to do it on my own"

"But don't you need his signature and all?" I asked still in shock.

"I've already got it. See" Bella, my new mother, holded out a small sheet of white paper. There was a small scribble on it, and I could tell that Mrs. Harpel would completely let this pass.

I squinted my eyes to read the name and froze. Edward Cullen. Cullen. Where have I heard that name before? Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper. . .

Oh my gosh!

CARLISLE CULLEN!

"Wait! Are you related to Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" I ask my eyes wide with curiosity

Bella laughs silently into her hands. "Yes"

Cool! That means I'll be related to the coolest doctor on the face of the planet!

"He's your grandfather" She said standing up and walking over to my closet. "Do you mind if I see what you have in here?"

I shook my head and allowed her to search through my things. It's not like she's going to suddenly decide that I'm not her daughter because of the clothes I wear.

As she moves my clothing out of the dresser and into the suitcase that was lying under my bed, she frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked curious again.

"Nothing" She looked up at me and smiled "Do you like shopping?"

"Me?" I squealed. "I absolutely love it! Just going to the mall is like a field day to me!" I said bouncing up and down with enthusiasm.

"Good. Because your two aunts love to shop. We all live in this huge house together." She beamed at me snapping the lid to my suitcase down shut.

"Awesome"

"Can you pack up the rest of your belongings while I go sign the papers?" My mom asked me as she walked over to the door.

"Sure!" I said brightening up and scurrying over to my bookshelf. I watched as Bella smiled at me merrily then turned to leave.

I can't believe that I am going to be adopted. Today. Wow.

_And_ I'll be the granddaughter to Carlisle Cullen! He's like the best doctor anywhere! How cool is that!

"Kat?"

I turned to see Mrs. Harpel coming into the room looking melancholy. "Yes?" I asked ready for the news.

"Are you ready to go? Mrs. Cullen is ready to take you away"

I shoved my last book into my backpack before running to my bed and grabbing my teddy bear and suitcase. "Yeah. I'm ready"

"She's waiting just outside for you. You may leave at any time" She looked at me sadly before adding. "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too Mrs. Harpel, but I have a new family to go to! Cya!" I said walking up to her and giving her a brief hug. As she released me I said one more "good bye" then ran through the building until I reached the front door.

Yes! I get to leave this terrible place forever! YES!

I turned the front door and stared. Bella was sitting in the cutest Mini Cooper I had ever seen. "Oh my gosh! Mom, is this your car?"

Bella nodded then pointed to the trunk. "Get your stuff in there, then get in! It's time to surprise your father!"


End file.
